Complicado
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Ellos dos pelean. A cada rato. Todo el tiempo. Siempre. Era algo insoportable y difícil. Sería mucho más sencillo estar con cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, el amor no funciona de esa manera.
1. Quiebre

***Se tapa la cara de vergüenza* ¡Hola! ¿me recuerdan? Pues, al parecer Ron y Hermione me recordaban muy poco porque descortésmente abandonaron mi inspiración y no podía escribir nada sobre ellos :( Entonces, de repente sale una noticia de que Rowling dijo no se que tantas tonterías de que se equivocó, que no deberían estar juntos, que Hermy debió estar con Harry y yo... ¿¡WTF?! y de repente recordé cuanto amo esta pareja, pero aun así en vez de llegar ellos a mi mente llegaban sus hijos y demás integrantes de la 3 generación (son bienvenidos al fic de Aurea Pergamena, por cierto)... Y un día, de repente, Ron y Hermy volvieron y se instalaron con esta idea en mi cabeza. **

**Espero les guste. **

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling que por alguna razón ha decidido arrepentirse de crear a la mejor pareja en el mundo de la literatura fantástica. **_

* * *

**Complicado.**

_1\. Quiebre_

En la vida hay cosas mucho peores que una pelea entre dos enamorados.

— ¡…me hablas como si no estuviera escuchándote! ¡No fue mi culpa que…!

— ¡…es que siempre te repito lo mismo y nunca me haces caso!

Sin embargo, parecía que ese día el mundo entero iba a acabarse y que todo el caos iba a colapsar dentro del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Era una suerte que años atrás, el retrato de Walburga Black hubiera sido retirado del salón, porque si no hubieran sido tres las voces que gritaban histéricas dentro de la residencia escondida para los muggles.

Hermione resopló muy fuerte y se recargó en el sofá. Ron cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada.

Había pasado más de un año desde la caótica batalla en la que ambos, desesperados y heridos, habían expresado su amor en medio de explosiones y hechizos asesinos. Después de pláticas incomodas y confesiones acompañadas de sonrojos, ambos habían entablado una relación que perduro incluso cuando Hermione regresó a Hogwarts y Ron comenzó a ayudarle a George en Sortilegios Weasley mientras estudiaba para convertirse en auror.

Durante esa época solo podían verse en las visitas que los alumnos de Hogwarts hacían a Hogsmade y era tan poco el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos que todo era maravilloso, romántico y ambos casi podían escuchar el canto de los pajaritos cada vez que se tomaban de las manos.

Con la graduación de Hermione y el ingreso de Ron en la Academia de Aurores, las cosas se habían puesto mucho más fáciles… Únicamente en cuanto al tiempo se refería, claro.

Y es que, gracias al entusiasmo de poder incluir _al fin_ la palabra "novios" en su relación, ambos habían olvidado un detalle _muy_ importante.

Peleaban.

Ellos dos peleaban. A cada rato. Todo el tiempo. Siempre.

Ron y Hermione eran dos personas que parecían estar diseñadas para discutir el uno con el otro, eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Eran demasiado diferentes como para llevar una relación en la que todo fuera paz y armonía, porque a ninguno se le daba bien eso de contenerse cuando algo no le parecía.

Todo lo demás estaba bien. Perfectamente bien.

La transición de "amigos" a "algo más" les había resultado sorprendentemente fácil de llevar. Resultaba gratificante conversar sobre temas que no tenían nada que ver con la seguridad de Harry Potter, y besarse o tener algún contacto físico no resultaba para nada incomodo…

De hecho esa parte era buena. _Muy buena._

Así que el único problema que verdaderamente habían tenido que enfrentar era ese.

Ellos dos peleaban. A cada rato. Todo el tiempo. Siempre.

¡En especial ahora que tenían más tiempo para estar juntos! Era increíble como las discusiones cada vez se volvían más constantes y ridículas.

—No tendrías por qué estar molesta —masculló Ron entre dientes.

—Tú no tendrías por qué ponerte así —rebatió Hermione soltando un bufido.

Aquel lluvioso día de octubre, los dos habían quedado en el Callejón Diagon para almorzar muy temprano, ya que durante el resto del día estarían bastante ocupados.

Hermione había llegado con minutos de anticipación a la cita, como de costumbre, y como Ron no aparecía por ningún lado, decidió ir a Flourish y Blotts a comprar el libro _"La historia detrás de la leyenda en la magia" _que recién había salido al mercado y que ella se moría por tener.

Se había tardado un poco más de lo esperado, gracias a la enorme fila de brujas y magos que buscaban comprar el libro antes que nadie, y para cuando al fin pudo volver al restaurante, Ron ya estaba esperándola en la entrada.

Resultó que se había retrasado gracias al viejo Kreacher, que había prendido fuego accidentalmente en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Entre él y Harry (ambos vivían en ese lugar desde que la guerra había terminado) habían apagado el incendio y Ron prácticamente había salido corriendo de la casa, creyendo que Hermione estaría molesta por la tardanza.

Ella le explicó el asunto del libro y ambos se disponían a entrar al restaurante para desayunar sin más complicaciones, cuando el mesero (que ya los conocía de antemano y sabía lo que seguramente iban a ordenar) les informó que los calderos de chocolate, que tanto le gustaban a Ron, se habían terminado hace pocos minutos.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para el estómago del muchacho, que tomó a su novia de la mano y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra más.

Ambos recorrieron casi la mitad del callejón, de local en local, buscando los benditos calderos y no dejaron de caminar hasta que Hermione revisó su reloj. Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo libre y todavía no habían probado bocado.

Ron estaba enfurruñado, pero seguramente Hermione habría podido mantener la calma, sino hubiera sido por un pequeño detalle… La bolsa de plástico en donde había guardado _"La historia detrás de la leyenda en la magia" _había desaparecido, olvidada en alguno de los tantos locales que habían visitado.

Y gracias a esa serie de acontecimientos, ambos habían terminado envueltos en una batalla campal a la mitad del salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, retrasados, hambrientos, sin libro nuevo y sin calderos de chocolate, gritándose y rebatiendo argumentos, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Ya debo irme —dijo Hermione tomando su bolso.

—Yo también debo irme —Ron entrecerró los ojos—. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, ¿no? Siempre haces lo mismo…

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —exclamó Hermione volviéndose—. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí discutiendo contigo? De todos modos, no vas a aceptar que…

— ¡No fue mi culpa que el dichoso libro se te perdiera!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca es tu culpa! Pero, no fui yo la que insistió en recorrer todo el callejón para encontrar…

— ¡No tendríamos que haber buscado los calderos si no me hubieras dejado esperándote, en primer lugar!

— ¡Si tu hubieras llegado a la hora que se suponía, yo no habría tenido que ir a buscar el libro que…!

— ¡Llegaste más temprano de lo que acordamos! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¿Cómo voy a saber yo que…?

— ¡Llegue temprano porque quería aprovechar el tiempo! ¡No fui yo la que…!

— ¡No fue mi intención! ¡No puedes culparme de…!

— ¿Sabes qué? Estoy verdaderamente cansada, Ronald.

—Pues, yo igual.

Tal vez fue porque ella lo llamó por su nombre completo. Tal vez fue por la frialdad con la que él había pronunciado esas palabras. No importaba. El ambiente se había vuelto mucho más tenso que antes. Los dos habían dejado de gritar y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Estaban furiosos el uno con el otro.

Estaban _cansados._

— ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? —preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio. Ron la miró sin comprender—. ¡Esto! Nuestras discusiones se han vuelto… No lo sé… Estas últimas semanas han sido tan… Cada vez discutimos más y más, y yo ya no quiero… Tal vez…

— ¿Tal vez qué? —preguntó Ron a la defensiva.

— ¡No lo sé! —Hermione se frotó las sienes—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

— ¿Con qué…?

— ¡Con nosotros! ¿Qué estamos haciendo tú y yo? Esto no está…

— ¿Qué? ¿No está funcionando? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme? —Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado—. Si te es tan insoportable estar conmigo…

—Yo no dije eso —Hermione volvió a morderse el labio. La voz le tembló un poco.

—Pues, nunca te escucho quejarte de otras personas, pero de mí…

—Tal vez lo mismo que tú te quejas de mí.

Silencio.

—Necesito pensar —dijo Hermione acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Tu siempre necesitas pensar —comentó Ron sentándose en el sofá.

Silencio.

—Bueno, uno de nosotros debe hacerlo —dijo Hermione desviando la vista.

Silencio.

—Entonces, avísame cuando termines —Ron agachó la cabeza—. Tal vez sea bueno que mientras tanto… Tal vez deberíamos… Deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para…

—Bien, estoy completamente de acuerdo —dijo Hermione con firmeza. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, para que él no viera que sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos—. Ya es tarde. Debo irme.

—S-si… —balbuceó Ron, impresionado por el poco efecto que sus palabras habían causado en ella—. Te acompaño a la puerta.

—Conozco el camino, gracias.

Hermione salió del salón a paso firme y en cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, se limpió dos lágrimas que imprudentemente habían escapado de sus ojos. Cruzó la calle y al no ver a ningún muggle cerca, agitó su varita y desapareció rumbo al Ministerio de Magia.

Ron se quedó sentado en el sofá, pálido y con la cabeza gacha. Pasados unos minutos se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un pedazo de tarta que estaba en la mesa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada de hambre. Dejó el bocadillo, entró en la chimenea y lanzó los polvos flú que lo llevarían a la Academia de Aurores.

Y en ese momento, ambos pensaron que _tal vez_, el tomarse un tiempo era la mejor decisión que podían haber tomado. Las cosas estaban poniéndose difíciles. _Muy difíciles. _Tal vez lo que ellos tenían era una de esas relaciones que simplemente no podían funcionar. No porque ellos no lo quisieran, sino porque no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

_Así de simple._

Después de todo, ellos dos peleaban. A cada rato. Todo el tiempo. Siempre.

Y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Porque Ron era todo lo que Hermione no era y viceversa. Y aunque pusieran todo su empeño en arreglar las cosas, siempre iban a terminar igual. No podía ser de otra manera. Eran demasiado diferentes, demasiado opuestos como para llevar una relación normal, tranquila y estable.

Tal vez, solo tal vez… _Deberían_ estar con otras personas más afines a ellos. Tal vez, así todo dejaría de ser tan complicado.

* * *

**No, tranquilos. No termina aquí. Será algo así como un mini-fic :) Mis dedos están algo torpes con Ron y Hermione por ahora, así que no sean duros... ¿Terapia de pareja? ¿seriously Rowling? Aun no lo supero!**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	2. Los Otros

_2\. Los Otros_

Hermione caminó por los pasillos del ministerio sin detenerse, inclinando la cabeza de vez en cuando para responder a un _"¡Muy buenos días, señorita Granger!" _y tratando de acomodarse (sin éxito) los mechones de cabello que se le habían desprendido de la trenza que se había hecho en la mañana.

— ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! —exclamó al entrar en la sala de juntas del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Había cuatro hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa de roble: Bob Miller, el encargado de la División de Bestias; John Reeve, jefe de la División de Seres; Gerard Knoffler, de la División de Espíritus, y Hans Levitt, el muchacho que (al igual que ella) había sido seleccionado como pasante al terminar sus estudios.

—No se preocupe, señorita Granger, apenas comenzábamos —dijo Miller amablemente y señaló el asiento vacío que estaba junto al joven Levitt.

—Permíteme, por favor —dijo él levantándose rápidamente. Apartó la silla y esperó a que Hermione tomara asiento, luego la empujó hacia adelante.

—Gracias —dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

—Bueno, hemos revisado cuidadosamente la propuesta que nos envió, señorita Granger —dijo Knoffler entrelazando las manos frente a su cara—. Creemos que es buena, solo que… Bueno, ya sabe usted, es un paso muy grande.

Hermione asintió. Lo sabía, por supuesto. Salario mínimo para los elfos domésticos a cambio de ocho horas de jornada laboral. Claro que era un paso muy grande y ella estaba plenamente consciente de que iba a ser muy difícil que decidieran apoyar su propuesta si apenas y llevaba tres meses trabajando en ese departamento. Pero, valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no? ¡Se había pasado semanas preparándolo todo! Había cuidado cada letra, cada sección, cada insignificante detalle…

—… _y es que ni siquiera me miras cuando te enfrascas en eso._

—_Es importante, ya te lo dije, Ron. Les prometí a mis jefes que terminaría esto pronto para que pudieran revisarlo con calma._

—_Ya, ya. Me lo has dicho tantas veces que te juro que me lo he aprendido de memoria._

—Si me permiten opinar, señores —intervino Hans Levitt y Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en la conversación y olvidarse por un momento del _otro asunto_—. Creo que la propuesta de la señorita Granger es algo extremista, debido a la sociedad en la que vivimos, donde las costumbres y tradiciones resultan ser algo sumamente importante.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Sin embargo —continuó él y le dirigió una sonrisa—. Estoy totalmente dispuesto a apoyarla. Es, sin duda alguna, lo mejor que he leído en muchos años.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó ella sorprendida—. Muchas gracias, Hans.

—Estamos totalmente de acuerdo con usted, señor Levitt —dijo John Reeve asintiendo—. Es por eso que hemos decidido arriesgarnos y presentarle la propuesta a los directivos del ministerio.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Apoyamos su propuesta, señorita Granger —anunció Miller con una sonrisa—. Hemos firmado ya. Sin embargo, usted y el señor Levitt tendrán que repartir los documentos en los despachos de los directivos y explicarles un poco sobre el tema.

—También deberíamos de convocar a una sesión en la que usted exponga su propuesta frente a todos, señorita Granger —comentó Knoffler—. Algo más formal, ya sabe usted…

—El señor Levitt podría ayudarla a prepararlo todo—sugirió Revee y el muchacho asintió entusiasmado—. Será una buena tarea para ambos.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo Hans—. ¿Te parece si hoy mismo comenzamos a repartir la propuesta, Hermione?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, sin poder disimular la alegría que sentía—. Oh, muchas gracias. Les aseguró que haré lo que pueda para que…

—Debe tener claro, señorita Granger, que la propuesta aún no está legalizada —le dijo Miller encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, vamos a intentarlo.

—Y se los agradezco mucho.

Luego de discutir un par de asuntos más, Hermione y Hans salieron de la sala de juntas con varias carpetas entre las manos.

— ¡Felicidades! —dijo él cuando hubieron llegado a la pequeña oficina que compartían al final del pasillo—. Realmente te lo mereces.

—Gracias por apoyarme —dijo Hermione mientras él abría la puerta para dejarla pasar primero.

—Oh, ni lo menciones. Lo que dije fue verdad. Debes de estar muy feliz.

—Sí, desde luego…

Pero, mientras se sentaba en la silla que había detrás de su escritorio y ordenaba los papeles que tenía que mostrarle a los directivos, Hermione se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba tan feliz como debería.

Y todo era culpa de Ron, _por supuesto_.

Ahora que tenía la cabeza fría, realmente pensaba que había sido una buena idea eso de tomarse un tiempo. Ambos debían aclarar sus ideas, relajarse un poco y recapacitar sobre lo que realmente estaban buscando… Pero, ¿después qué? Hermione no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar una vez que ambos _pensaran las cosas._ Y ella odiaba no saber qué iba a pasar. Era una sensación de verdad horrible y normalmente era Ron quien causaba ese efecto en ella.

Además, ¿Cómo es que había pasado aquello? ¿En qué momento su relación se había convertido un problema? Parecía que entre más tiempo tenían para estar juntos, menos se soportaban. Y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en sus primeros días como prefectos en Hogwarts, hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando los dos eran adolescentes rodeados por un ambiente tenso, desacostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo sin Harry como intermediario. Durante ese tiempo, ambos habían tenido que aprender (luego de muchas, muchas discusiones) a convivir y les había resultado bien… ¡Bastante bien! ¿Pasaría eso de nuevo? ¿O habían llegado a un punto sin retorno en el que la única manera de no terminar odiándose era dejar de ser una pareja?

Tal vez lo único que necesitaban era algo que evitara las peleas… Pero, ¿cómo iba a estar Harry ahí presente todo el tiempo? No, era una mala idea. Su amigo muy apenas y soportaba las demostraciones de afecto que ambos mostraban de repente cuando estaban con él y además… ¡No! ¿Harry ahí metido todo el tiempo? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ya estaba comenzando a pensar locuras.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione? Te noto algo callada —comentó Hans mirándola de reojo desde su escritorio.

—Estoy bien.

_Tenía que estarlo. _Ron estaba en lo correcto. Lo mejor era que estuvieran separados por un tiempo, porque todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado. Es que… ¡Era tan _difícil _estar con él! Ni siquiera podía explicarlo con claridad, pero es eran tan distintos, tan opuestos… Le sería mucho más _sencillo _estar con cualquier otra persona.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Hans acercándose. Hermione asintió y se levantó del escritorio. Con su varita hizo levitar las carpetas que había acomodado y luego salió del despacho junto con su compañero.

— ¿Te parece si vamos por pisos? —preguntó Hans cuando estaban por entrar al ascensor y rápidamente se puso delante de ella para abrirle la puerta.

—Me parece bien —dijo Hermione entrando. El ascensor estaba vacío.

— ¿Cómo era esa línea de tu propuesta, Hermione? "La esclavitud es algo que no puede permitirse en una sociedad que presume de ser moderna. Los tiempos oscuros que hemos dejado atrás deberían de…"

—"… ser una prueba de lo que el exclusivismo puede causar en el mundo" —Hermione sonrió—. Si, exacto.

—Me gustó mucho. Se parece un poco a los textos que Mason hace en su libro de "Crónicas Vampíricas".

— ¡Es porque me base en ellos! —dijo Hermione impresionada—. Además, releí las entrevistas a hombres lobo que realizó durante sus viajes a Francia y también algunos testimonios de duendes que fueron escritos por…

—Andrews, seguramente —completó Hans devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Mi favorito.

Y de repente, algo se sacudió en el estómago de Hermione.

Había convivido con Hans Levitt por tres meses desde que ambos empezaron a trabajar en el departamento, compartían la pequeña oficina y hasta habían almorzado juntos un par de veces… Sin embargo, ella nunca había notado con claridad los dientes tan blancos que se asomaban detrás de esa sonrisa amable, ni los ojos profundos y castaños que brillaban bajo dos gruesas cejas negras.

—Llegamos —informó él, carraspeando.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco y asintió. Las carpetas comenzaron a seguirlos, flotando detrás de ellos mientras caminaban por la primera planta del Ministerio de Magia, sonriendo.

* * *

—… por eso decidí que mis dos mejores alumnos pueden encargarse del caso a la perfección.

Harry y Ron asintieron, mientras el profesor Harrison les palmeaba la espalda con ánimo.

La tarea no era muy difícil: Una jugadora del Puddlemere United había estado recibiendo pergaminos anónimos con amenazas y ellos dos debían vigilarla hasta que se descubriera al culpable, que seguramente sería uno de esos fanáticos enloquecidos que buscaban un poco de fama.

En otras circunstancias, a Ron le habría parecido genial pasar todo el día en un entrenamiento de quidditch, pero ahora…

—_La verdad es que no me gustaría ir, Ron._

— _¡Estamos hablando de entrar al campo y conocer a los jugadores, Hermione! ¡Ginny consiguió esos pases y…!_

—_Ya, puedes ir tú si quieres. Pero, sabes que a mí eso no me gusta. _

No le gustaba sentirse así. Inquieto, tenso, culpable. Como si hubiese hecho algo de verdad muy malo. Y normalmente, era Hermione la que lo hacía sentir de esa manera, como si tuviera que ir corriendo a disculparse con ella cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, la situación en la que se había metido esta vez no iba a solucionarse con una disculpa. Había pasado lo que había pasado por una razón, ¿no? Él había propuesto tomarse un tiempo para pensar y Hermione había aceptado tan rápido, que Ron casi creyó haberle quitado la palabra de los labios… ¿Tomarse un tiempo para qué? No estaba muy seguro, pero es que las cosas se habían salido de control.

Admitía que a él le gustaba discutir con Hermione. Le gustaba mucho. Siempre que la hacía enfadar, su cara se llenaba de manchitas rojas, sus cejas se arqueaban y soltaba pequeños bufidos de exasperación que a Ron le parecían francamente adorables. Y a ella también le gustaba molestarlo, él lo sabía a pesar de que ella nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

Las peleas eran algo propio de ellos dos, algo de Ron y Hermione, algo _suyo._

Pero de repente, las discusiones se habían vuelto reales, las palabras se habían endurecido y los reclamos habían dejado de ser divertidos. Entre más intentaban ser una pareja normal, tranquila y estable, más terminaban enfadados el uno con el otro. Ni siquiera entendía bien eso de _tomarse un tiempo_.

Ni siquiera entendía bien eso de _tomarse un tiempo. _¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué ya no eran una pareja? ¿O que si lo eran pero estaban muy enojados? ¿O que no lo eran pero, en algún determinado momento, iban a volver a serlo? ¿Quería eso decir que ya no iba a volver a besar a Hermione ni nada de _eso_? ¿Nunca en la vida?

—Ron, estás pálido —le dijo Harry arqueando las cejas.

—Estoy bien.

El estadio en donde los integrantes del Puddlemere United solían entrenar estaba ubicado a las afueras de Gran Bretaña, donde no había riesgo de que algún muggle se apareciera por ahí y notara las escobas voladoras o las pelotas que se movían solas (igualmente, si alguno se acercaba, únicamente podía visualizar una fábrica de alfombras abandonada).

El profesor Harrison los condujo por entre las gradas del estadio hasta que llegaron al campo. En el aire, los jugadores volaban a toda velocidad, haciendo que sus túnicas azules ondearan, confundiéndose con el cielo.

—Harrison —dijo un hombre robusto que se acercó a ellos cojeando.

—Gordon —dijo el profesor a modo de saludo—. Estos son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, los estudiantes que se quedaran hoy aquí para vigilar a tu muchacha.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh, es todo un honor! —exclamó Gordon estrechándoles la mano a ambos y mirando sin pena alguna la cicatriz de Harry. Los jugadores comenzaron a bajar de sus escobas y se acercaban con curiosidad—. ¡Hace mucho que quería conocerlos! ¡Es un honor, de verdad!

— ¿Quién es la chica, Gordon? —preguntó el profesor Harrison notando la incomodidad en el rostro de sus dos alumnos.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto… ¡Finn! ¡Finn, acércate!

La mueca de fastidio que había acompañado a Ron desde su discusión con Hermione fue sustituida por una de completo asombro.

La muchacha que se acercaba a ellos tenía el cabello largo, negro y brillante, facciones finas, los labios gruesos y unos ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con su túnica de quidditch que (Ron lo notó bien) se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

_Perfectamente._

Harry le dio un golpecito con el codo y carraspeó.

—Soy Rebecca Finn —dijo ella saludando a ambos—. Entonces, ¿ustedes dos van a cuidarme hoy, verdad?

—Estaremos vigilando el perímetro, señorita Finn —dijo Harry asintiendo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Díganme Rebecca, por favor —los evaluó a ambos con la mirada y sonrió—. Y yo también los llamaré por su nombre, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustan las formalidades.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —dijo el profesor Harrison—. Cuídenla bien, muchachos.

El hombre que se llamaba Gordon le ordenó al equipo tomarse un descanso, mientras él volvía a mirar la cicatriz de Harry y comenzaba a hacerle preguntas sobre por qué había decidido convertirse en auror en vez de jugar quidditch (_¡Hubiera sido aceptado en el Puddlemere United de inmediato, señor Potter!)._

— ¡Que ridiculez! —dijo Rebecca Finn mirando a su entrenador con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No les molesta ser acosados a donde sea que vayan?

—Es extraño —admitió Ron encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, Harry se lleva la mayor parte.

—Es obvio que no viste las miradas curiosas del equipo cuando llegaste —señaló hacia el otro lado del campo, donde un par de chicas alzaban la cabeza para verlo mejor. Ron esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa—. Personalmente, no me gusta tratar así a la gente famosa, pero si a ti te gusta puedo fingir que soy una de tus admiradoras y comenzar a preguntarte qué se siente ser un héroe de guerra y todo eso.

— ¿Héroe de guerra? —Ron torció una sonrisa—. Por supuesto que no.

— ¡Oh, eres tan modesto!—Rebecca alzó las cejas—. Cualquiera pensaría que eres un creído después de todo lo que hiciste. Menos mal que no. Eso me gusta.

—Bueno, tú también… Eres… —farfulló Ron. De repente y sin saber por qué, se había puesto nervioso—. Eres bastante buena en el quidditch. Te vi jugando en el partido contra las Holyhead Harpies. Atrapaste la snitch tan rápido que…

—Buen juego, cierto —reconoció ella—. Tu hermana juega ahí, ¿verdad? Tiene buena técnica. ¿Eres tan bueno como ella?

—Pues, yo… A decir verdad…

— ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?

—Chuddley Cannos.

— ¿Quieres decir que no eres seguidor del Puddlemere United? —exclamó ella llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No, bueno… Yo… En realidad… —las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas—. Son bastante buenos… Pero, es que… Yo no…

— ¡Relájate! —dijo ella riendo—. No tienes de que preocuparte. Los Chuddley Cannons han mejorado muchísimo desde aquel partido en el que Laurie atrapó la snitch en dos minutos. Aunque, tengo que admitir que le falta algo de técnica a Montgomery, pero con las jugadas de Garner y Swan conseguirán algunos puntos.

Y de repente, algo se sacudió en el estómago de Ron.

— ¡Bueno, vengan todos! ¡Dejen de holgazanear!

Harry había logrado zafarse de Gordon, quien (bastante resignado) llamaba al equipo a gritos. Rebecca le sonrió a Ron una vez más y luego se reunió con sus compañeros.

— ¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Harry acercándose a su amigo.

Ron se sobresaltó un poco y asintió, luego se dirigió a las gradas con Harry, aun compartiendo miradas cómplices con Rebecca Finn.

* * *

**¡Hola! Este capítulo estaba listo desde hace dos días pero no tenía internet, así que por eso lo subí hasta ahora... Mmmmm... NO ME ODIEN. Amo a Ron y a Hermy con todo mi corazón, lo saben. Son mi pareja favorita de todo el mundo mundial, pero... (siempre hay un pero) lo que pretendo plantear en este fic es que a pesar de que son una pareja extraordinaria, son diferentísimos y me parece increíble que no hayan tenido este tipo de problemas o que no haya habido algunas personas que... ya saben, "les llamaran la atención". **

**Díganme que opinan de Rebecca y Hans :) por favor.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo gracias por todos sus comentarios y pues... Emmm... No me odien demasiado XD **


	3. Comparación

_3\. Comparación_

Hermione amaba el orden.

Le gustaba que las cosas salieran exactamente como se habían planeado, que hubiera organización, pulcritud y reglas en las que se pudiera basar para argumentar sin descanso sus creencias.

Y Hans Levitt era experto en todo eso.

—… puedo asegurarles, señores, que la propuesta de la señorita Granger revolucionará a nuestra sociedad. No estamos hablando de quitarle poder a los magos y brujas, por supuesto. Lo único que queremos es mejorar la calidad de vida de los menos afortunados, hacer justicia. Ahora que la guerra ha terminado y el mundo está en paz, es el momento perfecto para actuar.

Hablaba con seguridad, con fluidez y luego estrechaba formalmente la mano de todos los jefes de departamento y exhibía una radiante sonrisa. Una que Hermione comenzaba a encontrar bastante interesante.

— ¡Oh, solo piénsalo! —le decía mientras caminaban por un corredor—. Si tu propuesta es aceptada, podríamos plantearles muchas otras cuestiones a los directivos. Podríamos hablar sobre los duendes, los centauros…

Los pensamientos de Hans coincidían tanto con los suyos, que Hermione no podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez que él decía algo en voz alta. Era como si se escuchara a sí misma hablar. Él entendía lo que estaba pasando en el mundo y no lo consideraba ridículo, él comprendía sus ideologías y reflexiones…

_Él la entendía a ella._

— ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? Ya hemos terminado con los primeros departamentos y la verdad me gustaría tomar un descanso.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Estaba a punto de sugerirte lo mismo.

Hans Levitt hablaba de cosas tan interesantes y novedosas que para Hermione era _casi _imposible no prestarle su total atención. Y estaba muy a gusto con eso. Todo entre ellos se sentía bien, ameno y confortable.

Sin embargo, _ahí estaba._

Muy escondido en un rinconcito de su corazón, palpitando con insistencia, resistiéndose al olvido. Era como un molesto zumbido que no la dejaba en paz. Algo apretando en su estómago, quemándole ligeramente la garganta y evitando que pudiera sonreír con total naturalidad.

_Ron._

Había decidido dejar de pensar en _ese asunto_ por el momento, sin embargo, no lo había conseguido. Para nada. A su cabeza llegaban constantemente las imágenes de ella y Ron discutiendo esa misma mañana, diciéndose cosas horribles y desviando la mirada ante las acusaciones del otro. Y era horrible. Se sentía horrible. Pero, no podía evitarlo. Ron era como un pensamiento permanente en su cabeza, como una estaca que se había clavado en su pecho muy, muy adentro. Y quería que esa estaca dejara de dolerle por un momento, pero simplemente…

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? —le preguntó Hans mientras ambos entraban a una cafetería muggle que estaba cerca del ministerio.

—Sí, yo… —fingió la mejor de sus caras despreocupadas y tomó asiento junto a la ventana—. No es nada, estoy bien.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y se dedicó a hojear el menú que estaba sobre la mesa. Hermione supuso que no había creído su mentira (era tan perceptivo que a ratos asustaba), pero que había decidido dejarla tranquila mientras comían… Y entonces, algo horrible ocurrió.

— _¿Qué tienes?_

—_Te digo que estoy bien, no me pasa nada._

—_No me engañas, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo del trabajo?_

—_Estoy bien._

— _¿Fui yo, verdad? ¿Ahora que hice?_

— _¡No tengo nada, Ronald!_

Los comparó.

No a ellos, pero sí. Comparó la situación y sus comportamientos.

Hans la había dejado tranquila, había cedido ante la primera excusa para no molestarla más. Ron no se daba por vencido nunca, insistía hasta exasperarla por completo y luego ambos terminaban envueltos en una pelea ridícula. Y ella detestaba eso y detestaba que Ron no lo comprendiera.

Y se sintió tremendamente mal.

Pero mientras almorzaba un par de sándwiches, sentada frente a Hans, no pudo evitar comparar más cosas, cada vez más…

Él era educado y usaba los cubiertos correctamente. Él comía únicamente una porción. Él no se aburría cuando ella hablaba de las nuevas reformas en el ministerio. Él había leído los mismos libros que ella. Él no se molestaba si un compañero de trabajo llegaba a saludarla. Él no torcía una sonrisita ufana al notar que la mesera estaba coqueteándole. Él no peleaba con ella.

Tenían las mismas ideas, los mismos pensamientos y era imposible que entre ellos se desarrollara una discusión o algo parecido… ¡Todo era tan fácil! ¿Por qué con Ron no podía ser así? ¿Por qué con él siempre tenía que ser complicado?

— ¿Leíste la noticia sobre la demanda de alimentos que pidieron los duendes en Francia? Si me lo preguntas, creo que tendrían que atender asuntos como esos en vez de preocuparse por hechos tan inverosímiles como la copa de quidditch…

Si Hermione se hubiera interesado en una persona como Hans Levitt no tendría que haber pasado por tantas angustias, tantas molestias, tantas dificultades. Si estuviera involucrada con una persona como Hans seguramente tendría una relación formal, tranquila y estable. Nada de exasperantes situaciones en las que ambos peleaban por tener la razón, nada de celos absurdos, nada de incompatibilidad en sus personalidades, nada de diferencias pequeñas que poco a poco iban separándolos…

— ¿Terminaste de comer? —preguntó Hans amablemente. Hermione asintió y él se levantó para recoger los platos de ambos. Luego de pagar, él se adelantó y le abrió la puerta.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme —dijo él sonriendo—. Mereces ese tipo de atenciones, Hermione.

Si ella estuviera enamorada de una persona como Hans, su vida seguramente sería más sencilla.

* * *

Ron adoraba el quidditch.

Le gustaba la sensación de su piel chocando contra el viento, el cosquilleo en su estómago cuando se elevaba muy alto y la emoción al ver el marcador favoreciendo a su equipo.

Y Rebecca Finn jugaba muy bien al quidditch.

— ¡Muy bien, reúnanse todos! —gritó Gordon, el entrenador parado justo en medio del campo.

El equipo completo del Puddlemere United bajó de sus escobas y uno por uno se acercaron a él. Ron, sentado en las gradas, siguió con la mirada a Rebecca… La había estado observando mientras volaba y no podía evitar sentirse impresionado. Parecía tan ligera, tan natural mientras se aferraba a la escoba y perseguía la snitch dorada…

—Lo están haciendo bien, pero no será suficiente contra las Holyhead Harpies —les decía Gordon—. Tomaremos un pequeño descanso y después quiero que trabajen en las maniobras que ensayamos en el entrenamiento pasado.

Rebecca Finn se acercó a sus demás compañeros para tomar agua. Les hablaba con compañerismo, con confianza. Se reía mucho, pero sus carcajadas eran tan armoniosas que Ron se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo al escucharla.

De repente, ella volvió la cabeza y lo descubrió mirándola. Ron desvió la vista rápidamente, sobresaltado.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Harry sentado a su lado.

—Sí, todo bien.

— ¿Qué estabas…?

— ¿Y bien? ¿Crees que podremos ganarle al equipo de tu novia, Harry?

Rebecca se había acercado a ellos y los miraba con una sonrisa torcida, agitando su largo cabello negro.

—Lo están haciendo muy bien —admitió Harry.

La muchacha miró a Ron, que aun intentaba desviar la vista.

— ¿Qué me dices tú, Ron? ¿Qué te ha parecido el entrenamiento?

—Nada mal —dijo él aclarándose la garganta—. Estuvo bien, de hecho…

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó Harry angustiado. El entrenador Gordon se acercaba hacia las gradas con una entusiasta sonrisa adornándole la cara.

— ¡Oh, señor Potter! ¿Qué tal le ha parecido todo? ¿Está cómodo? Podríamos traerles algo de comer si ustedes quieren… ¡Montgomery! ¡Montgomery! ¡Tráele algo de comer a nuestros invitados!

—No se moleste, no… —intentó decir Harry, pero el entrenador ya se había sentado a su lado.

—Tengo que insistir, señor Potter, usted pudo ser un miembro valioso para la liga de quidditch de Inglaterra, si tan solo…

—Iré por otros guantes a los vestidores—anunció Rebecca—. Estos están tan viejos que casi se deshacen. ¿Me acompañas, Ron? Después de todo, tienes que estarme vigilando todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?

Ron tragó saliva y le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su amigo que seguía atrapado escuchando las alabanzas del entrenador. Harry asintió y Rebecca sonrió.

—Compré estos en el Callejón Diagon hace muchísimo, pero la verdad es que ya necesitó unos nuevos —le decía Rebecca mientras ambos caminaban por un estrecho pasillo que había detrás del campo—. ¿Has visto los que salieron en el nuevo catálogo de "Todo sobre quidditch"? ¡Oh, son fabulosos! ¡Están hechos con cuero de dragón! Es el mejor…

—… el mejor material para los guantes —completó Ron—. El cuero evita que la quaffle pueda resbalarse, o en el caso de los buscadores…

—Te da una mayor facilidad a la hora de atrapar la snitch, sí —Rebecca arqueó las cejas—. ¡Vaya! Parece que si sabes algo sobre quidditch después de todo.

— ¿Algo? —Ron sonrió con presunción—. Estás hablando con el mejor guardián que el equipo de gryffindor tuvo en años.

Rebecca soltó una carcajada y los dos se pusieron a hablar sobre los partidos de la temporada pasada.

Y conforme los minutos pasaban, Ron se sorprendía cada vez más. Jamás había conocido a una chica (Ginny no contaba, en realidad) a la que le gustara tanto el quidditch. Pero además, descubrió que ambos tenían muchísimas cosas en común: ella era la menor de cuatro hermanas, solía sacar malas notas, le gustaba la vida en el campo y ¡hasta jugaba al ajedrez!

Se sentía muy a gusto, confiado. Rebecca bromeaba a cada rato y le contaba historias tan divertidas que Ron se sentía _casi _completamente relajado por primera vez en el día.

_Casi._

Porque la voz de Hermione decepcionada, confundida y triste seguía resonando en su cabeza y no se iba. Y le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Lo hacía sentirse culpable, un completo desgraciado. Y lo que más le angustiaba era que no tenía por qué sentirse así… ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! Lo sabía, estaba plenamente consciente de que él era inocente.

Pero, seguía doliendo. Muy adentro. El solo pensar en que ella estaba en otro lugar, muy lejos de él y que tal vez pasarían días hasta que pudiera volver a verla, a hablar con ella, a besarla… Si es que alguna vez volvía a hacer eso.

¡Darse un tiempo! ¿Por qué no pensó en todo eso antes de decir semejante estupidez? ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad _todo _se había perdido para siempre? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos dos ya no tenían arreglo? Deseaba que esas cosas no le importaran, deseaba poder pensar con la misma frialdad que ella lo hacía…

Pero no podía.

— ¡Oye, estoy hablándote! —le dijo Rebecca chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara—. ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, sí.

Habían llegado al campo otra vez y Harry seguía escuchando a un muy entusiasmado Gordon en las gradas. El muchacho al que el entrenador había enviado por comida había llevado empanadas de Cornwell para todo el equipo y Rebecca tiró del brazo de Ron para que tomara una.

— ¡Cuando terminen de comer continuaremos con el entrenamiento! —les gritó Gordon desde las gradas, luego volvió a mirar a Harry con ojos brillantes.

—Oye, ¿quieres que te enseñé algo? —preguntó Rebecca luego de tomar varias empanadas y meterlas en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Pero, si el entrenador acaba de decir que…

— ¡Oh, solo ven conmigo!

Volvió a tirar de su brazo y lo guio a través del campo, hasta llegar a otro pasillo detrás de las gradas en donde había una escalera de madera. Ambos subieron por ahí y después de un rato llegaron hasta una pequeña puerta. Rebecca la abrió y Ron tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz.

Estaban en el techo de lo que parecía ser el cuarto de los comentaristas, muy por encima de las gradas. El sol daba de lleno en ese lugar, iluminándolo todo y ofreciendo una bonita vista de las afueras de Gran Bretaña.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Ron.

—Vengo aquí cuando me aburro de los gritos de Gordon —dijo ella tomando asiento y sacándose dos empanadas de Cornwell del bolsillo—. Es bonito, ¿eh?

Y entonces, al notar su actitud despreocupada y su poca inquietud ante las reglas, algo horrible sucedió.

— _¡Lo que me pides no tiene sentido!_

—_Una mañana, Hermione, solo eso._

—_No puedo. Tengo que entregar los informes temprano y además comenzar las planeaciones de…_

—_Puedes hacerlo en la tarde. Nadie te va a decir nada por no asistir una mañana. Tu compañero ése puede encargarse de los informes y mientras tú y yo nos tomamos un descanso._

—_Ya te dije que no. No voy a faltar al trabajo solo porque de repente a ti se te antoja tomarte un descanso._

Las comparó.

Comparó su facilidad para relajarse, su afán por divertirse. Y se dio cuenta de que Rebecca Finn faltaría una mañana al trabajo si él se lo pedía. Lo haría porque para ella era más importante un pequeño momento de distracción antes que una aburrida entrega de informes.

Y se sintió tremendamente mal.

Pero mientras hablaba con Rebecca, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de más cosas, de más hechos que Hermione desaprobaría apenas se los mencionara.

Porque Rebecca no tenía que estar en una situación de vida o muerte para romper las reglas, ella no tenía que regañarlo por su escaso interés ante temas de importancia para el mundo mágico, ella no se aburría si él hablaba de cosas simples e intrascendentes, ella no discutía con él…

Y Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería de él si tuviera una relación con una chica como Rebecca Finn. Era alguien simple, sin problemas, fácil de entender… Hermione era todo lo contrario, tan complicada que él dudaba que alguna vez pudiera comprenderla realmente.

— ¡Finn! ¡Baja de allá arriba de una buena vez! —le gritó Gordon desde el campo, amplificando su voz con magia.

— ¡Oh, demonios! —Rebecca se levantó y corrió hacia la pequeña puerta—. ¿Vienes o qué?

Seguramente, pensó Ron mientras seguía a la muchacha por la escalera, si estuviera enamorado de alguien como ella, su vida sería mucho más sencilla.

* * *

**¡Hola! Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la universidad es horrible y mi vida también :S pero en fin, eso no importa porque Ron y Hermy volvieron a mi cabeza (eso quiero pensar) y me invadieron miles de ideas que pondré en palabras cuando deje de estar tan ocupada.**

**Ahora, el capitulo, si... Me quedo cortito, y apuesto a que en este momento me odian por hacer que estos dos se interesen por otras personas, pero sigo... Hum... ¡ya me conocen! Saben que tendrán un fina feliz...o no... no sé, tal vez... **

**Espero les haya gustado o que por lo menos no estén a punto de enviarme maldiciones por correo. En fin...**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	4. Lealtad

_4\. Lealtad _

Hermione había empezado el día de la peor manera posible. Sin embargo, ahora todo iba bien. Muy bien. Increíblemente bien. Hans Levitt se había encargado de eso.

Después de almorzar, ambos habían regresado al ministerio, continuando con su visita a los directivos de los distintos departamentos para intentar convencerlos sobre la nueva propuesta de Hermione y así mejorar la vida de todos los elfos domésticos en Inglaterra.

El tiempo transcurría con calma, sin prisas, sin ningún contratiempo. Y Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan tranquila. Era como si no tuviese ningún molesto problema del cual preocuparse, como si toda su vida estuviese perfectamente organizada. No había sorpresas, sobresaltos o infortunios. Solo una ardua labor para mejorar el mundo mágico, conversaciones intelectuales de gran importancia y una compañía sumamente responsable y madura.

_Solo eso. Nada más. _

—…en las conferencias de Woodhouse sobre los derechos de los hombres lobo, me pareció que divagaba un poco, pero aun así fue muy apropiado como crítico, ¿no te parece?

—Por supuesto que sí y aún más con su propuesta formal —respondió Hermione esbozando una sonrisa. Mientras esperaban ser atendidos en las diversas oficinas, ella y Hans discutíansobre todo tipo de temas interesantes: política, derechos mágicos esenciales, problemas de trascendencia mundial…

Bueno, no _discutían _en sí. Pensaban igual y era imposible entablar propiamente una discusión de esa manera, según creía Hermione. Era más bien cómo si comentaran un tema al azar y ambos opinaran lo mismo. Cómo si uno le robara la palabra al otro de la boca. Cómo si… Cómo si…

—…no pienso que el programa que se maneja en Hogwarts esté mal, de ninguna manera. Simplemente me gustaría que las Runas Antiguas tuvieran un poco más de espacio dentro del plan de estudios.

—Lo mismo que la Aritmancia.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto.

Cómo si Hans y ella estuviesen hechos de lo mismo.

Dos horas luego de su regreso al ministerio, ambos estaban cruzando el atrio principal, en dirección a los ascensores dorados. Recién habían salido de la oficina de un miembro del Wizengamot que se mostró muy interesado en la propuesta de Hermione, y Hans exhibía una sonrisa radiante mientras comenzaba a hablarle sobre los beneficios que los centauros tendrían con una propuesta similar.

—… enserio, Paul, será anunciado durante la semana —decía un hombre bajito y calvo, parado en la entrada del ascensor.

— ¿De verdad escuchaste eso? ¡Oh, a los Chudley Cannons les hará muy bien tener a Dylan Crew de guardián! —le respondió el hombre junto a él, alto y con barba rala.

Y de pronto…

_Dylan Crew. Guardián. Chudley Cannons. Esta semana._

— ¿Escuchaste? ¡Crew en los Cannons, eso es…! —Hermione se volvió hacia Hans, sonriendo.

Él la miro confundida.

— ¿Disculpa? No sabía que fueras aficionada al quidditch, Hermione.

—No, yo… —agachó la cabeza, aturdida—. No lo soy, supongo.

— ¡Oh, me alegro mucho! No me gusta criticar los gustos de nadie, pero es que se le da demasiada importancia a ese deporte, ¿no te parece? Es decir, existen muchas otras actividades mágicas más complicadas e increíblemente complacientes que el quidditch, pero supongo que mientras la sociedad se siga conformando con ver pelotas encantadas y…

—_Te lo digo, Hermione, si Crew entra al equipo, los Cannons por fin estarán en una final._

—_Ron, por favor. Estoy tratando de terminar el informe de…_

—_Ya, solo quería aclarártelo. _

—_Bueno._

—_Es que Crew es de los mejores jugadores en la liga y solo es un par de años mayor que nosotros… ¿Puedes creértelo? ¡Y ya es de los más importantes! Si logra entrar al equipo…_

—_De verdad, Ron, este informe es…_

— _¿Vas a acompañarme, cierto? Si consigue ser el guardián de los Cannons iras conmigo a su primer partido, ¿verdad? _

— _¡Oh, Ron! ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo en un partido de quidditch? Sabes que no me…_

—_Acompañarme en uno de los momentos más históricos de mi vida, por supuesto. Es importante para mí y… Bueno, ya sabes… Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, conmigo, para compartirlo._

—… además de que estoy completamente de acuerdo con la propuesta que hicieron en 1987 sobre restringir los derechos de los que gozan los jugadores de quidditch en Gran Bretaña, ¿no crees, Hermione?

— ¿Cómo? —Hermione sacudió la cabeza y lo miró confundida. Hans ya había entrado al ascensor y con una mano detenía las rejas doradas, esperando a que ella entrara—. Oh, sí. Por supuesto.

Y después de que ella se colocara junto a él, Hans siguió hablando. No paró de hablar en ningún momento.

Algo sobre un libro, un buen planteamiento y un año histórico. Algo sobre redadas de duendes y un momento de trascendencia mundial para la magia. Algo que _no _era sobre quidditch, ni sobre Dylan Crew y definitivamente, no sobre los Chuddley Cannons.

Y Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que su compañero guardara silencio. Quería silencio. Solo un momento. Un brevísimo momento… ¡Solo un segundo al menos, por el amor de Merlín!

— _¿En qué estás pensando?_

— _¿Acaso tengo que estar pensando en algo todo el tiempo?_

—_Bueno, es que eres Hermione._

— _¿Y eso qué significa?_

—_Que siempre estás pensando en algo. Pero, ¿sabes? No importa. Me gusta este silencio._

— _¿Es decir que no te gusta cuando hablo?_

—_Oh, no. Me gusta mucho cuando hablas. Incluso cuando no entiendo bien lo que estás diciendo. Pero, también me gusta que estemos callados. Es increíble cómo puedo estar cómodo contigo, aunque no digamos nada._

— ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?

—Sí, yo… No es nada —dijo ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que Hans correspondió, para luego volver la cabeza y continuar hablando.

Por supuesto que no iba a insistir en su bienestar. Hermione ya había notado que él prefería dejarla tranquila aunque no creyera en sus excusas, ¿no? Y eso le había gustado, ¿verdad? Por supuesto. Era mejor que él siguiera exponiendo sus temas de interés sin prestarle importancia a su falsa sonrisa… Era mejor que exigir una explicación y terminar envueltos en una pelea ridícula… Era más sencillo, mucho menos complicado…

— _¿Qué tienes? Estás algo pálida._

—_No me pasa nada, de verdad. Solo estoy un poco cansada._

—_Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí. No tenemos que ir a esa estúpida fiesta de Harrison._

—_No, Ron. Estoy bien._

—_No, ¡ya te has puesto amarilla! Siéntate y te traigo un poco de té, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¡Ronald, te estoy diciendo que estoy perfectamente! No tienes por qué…_

—_Voy a traerte ese té, te guste o no. _

—_No comiences, por favor, Ronald._

—_No me hagas comenzar, entonces. Espérame aquí y deja de ser tan necia._

— ¡Hemos llegado! Este es el piso de Knoffler. Si logramos convencerlo a él, estoy seguro de que la junta entera tendrá que…

— ¿Hans? ¿Te parece bien si te adelantas? —preguntó Hermione deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo. Estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza—. Yo… Creo que no me siento muy bien…

— ¿De verdad? —Hans entrecerró los ojos—. Oh, bueno. Como tú desees, Hermione.

_Cómo tú desees._

Claro que sí. Sería como ella deseara. Con Hans siempre sería lo que ella deseara.

Porque Hans era un caballero. Un caballero que cumpliría al pie de la letra sus peticiones. No importaba si Hermione se equivocaba, si cometía un error o sí lo que pedía era irracional y ridículo. Hans lo cumpliría, porque para él era más fácil obedecer ciegamente sus órdenes, que contradecirla e iniciar una pelea…. Sí, por supuesto… Mucho más fácil…

— _¿Estás diciéndome que no soy capaz de hacerlo?_

—_Estoy diciéndote que comprometerte a tanto trabajo está mal, ¡no debiste decirle a esos viejos que podías hacerlo si no estabas segura de…!_

— _¡Yo estoy completamente segura!_

— _¡Y por eso estás equivocada, precisamente! No ganaras nada al llenarte así de trabajo y terminarás por fallarle a quienes depositaron su confianza en ti. Acabas de ingresar, Hermione, ellos conocerán todo tu potencial tarde o temprano, pero no lo harán si les fallas al primer encargo que…_

— _¡Yo solo…! ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme en esto?_

— _¡Te apoyo! ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! ¡Pero, no estás en lo correcto, maldición! _

— _¡No maldigas!_

—_Sabes que debes repartir el trabajo con tus compañeros, tú… ¡Merlín! Eres brillante, y lo sabes. Solo… Solo no abarques demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Verás que pronto todos en ese departamento estarán tan orgullosos de ti como yo. _

¡Ah! Su cabeza dolía cada vez más.

Durante varias horas había logrado mantener el recuerdo de Ron bien escondido, guardado bajo llave donde las cosas maravillosas e increíblemente dolorosas deben quedarse cuando se intenta olvidar. Estaba oculto bajo la inmensa caballerosidad y elegancia de Hans Levitt, sin embargo… No se iba. Por supuesto. Se aferraba con uñas y dientes, resistiéndose a alejarse de ella.

Ahí seguía. Con su infantil entusiasmo hacia un equipo que jamás iba a llegar a la final; con su asombrosa capacidad para disfrutar del silencio; con su exasperante preocupación; con su irritante manera de llevarle la contraria…

¡Estaba tan enfadada con él! ¡Tan molesta, tan enojada! Tan… Cansada. Sabía que comparar a Ron con Hans estaba mal, muy mal. Simplemente era algo que no había evitar al imaginar su vida distinta, enamorada de un tipo como el joven Levitt, más cordial, más amable, más organizado, más… _Más cómo ella._

La puerta de una oficina se abrió y Hermione levantó la cabeza, alarmada, pero no era Hans quien había salido de ahí. Y se sintió culpable, claro. Porque primero estaba regocijándose mentalmente por pasar tiempo con alguien tan maduro como su compañero y luego estaba ahí, recargada en la pared, esperando que él no regresara.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Hermione escuchaba el tic tac de un reloj que colgaba de la pared de enfrente. Las cuatro. Apenas las cuatro. Solo hasta que se dio cuenta de ese detalle, entendió que, en realidad, su día había sido aburrido. Sumamente aburrido. Calmado, tranquilo, estable, sí… Pero, aburrido. Le faltaba algo. Una pequeña chispa que iluminara los muros grises y antiguos del ministerio, que prendiera en su interior como fuego y que apagara por un momento esa parte de ella que insistía en estresarse.

—_Entonces, ¿ya le presentaste tu proyecto a esos viejos amargados?_

—_No son viejos amargados, Ron. Pero sí, lo hice. _

— _¿Y cómo estuvo?_

—_No lo sé, supongo que bien… En realidad, me gustaría revisarlo de nuevo para verificar si las clausulas están bien ordenadas, y…_

—_De ninguna manera. _

— _¿Disculpa?_

—_Te irá bien, ya lo sabes. Ahora lo que deberías hacer es sentarte aquí conmigo y no hacer nada._

— _¿No hacer nada?_

—_Bueno, si quieres, puedes darle algunos besos a este guapo estudiante de auror que te extraño como loco durante todo el día._

Hans Levitt se detenía para abrirle la puerta, no hablaba mientras comía y definitivamente no discutía con ella por alguna trivialidad. Hans Levitt sabía el año en el que los ogros habían atacado el puente de Londres y disfrutaba de los libros gruesos que no tenían imágenes. Él hacía lo que ella deseara y no la molestaba con pequeñeces.

Sin embargo, todo lo que Hermione podía sentir en ese momento, era la increíble necesidad de contarle a Ron sobre Dylan Crew convirtiéndose en el nuevo guardián de los Cannons.

¡Ah! Su cabeza de nuevo.

No tenía por qué estar pensando en Ron. No lo merecía. El muy descarado seguramente estaría feliz de la vida, sin acordarse de ella… Además, en el hipotético caso de que lograran reconciliarse, tarde o temprano terminarían peleando por otra tontería.

Es que, así eran ellos. No podían evitarlo. No era propio de Ron y Hermione estar en una habitación sin discutir por lo menos una vez. No eran iguales, eran muy distintos. Sus personalidades eran incompatibles, chocaban, colapsaban y destruían todo a su paso.

Y lo mucho que se querían tal vez no era suficiente para arreglarlo. Tal vez, no era suficiente para tener una relación normal, fácil, sin nada complicado…

— ¡Hermione! He visto a Knoffler muy interesado —le dijo Hans apareciendo a su lado. Hermione dio un respingo—. Solo nos faltan dos pisos más para…

—Vamos, entonces —respondió ella intentando concentrarse en el trabajo.

—Knoffler es una persona sumamente importante dentro del Departamento de Aplicación a la Ley Mágica, ¿sabes? Mientras estaba con él me percaté de que tiene pocos ayudantes. Me pregunto si estará aceptando solicitudes de miembros jóvenes…

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó Hermione extrañada, desviando por un momento el hilo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Quieres meter una solicitud para ser ayudante de Knoffler?

—Oh, ¿por qué no? Ese departamento está por encima del de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y no me voy a quedar siendo un pasante ahí por siempre, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no, es solo que… —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Aún tenemos mucho trabajo con ellos y no me parecería correcto, porque aún no terminamos…

— ¡Oh, Hermione! Uno debe dejar a la gente atrás para crecer profesionalmente —dijo Hans sonriendo.

—Yo… Lo que sucede es que eso sería… Me parece que dejar un trabajo a la mitad es… —Hermione detuvo su caminar y arqueó las cejas—. Los jefes del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas nos dieron la oportunidad de entrar sin tener experiencia y no me parecería bien dejar…

—No pienses que es _deslealtad_ o algo parecido —dijo Hans haciendo un ademán despreocupado con la mano—. Son solo ganas de superarse a sí mismo… ¿No vienes?

Estar con Ron era complicado. Sumamente complicado. Molesto, difícil, exasperante. Hermione no conocía a una persona que pudiera desesperarla tanto como él y definitivamente no conocía a dos personas que tuvieran una relación tan compleja y difícil como ellos.

Pero, tal vez… A Hermione le gustaba que fuera así.

Ron podía ser poco caballero, brusco, tosco y no tener nada de tacto. Ron podía contradecirla solo para hacerla rabiar y discutir con ella por cosas sin importancia. Ron podía ser completamente diferente y bostezar discretamente ante temas que para ella eran importantes.

_Pero, Ron era leal._

La persona más leal que ella conocía. Y esa era solo una de las muchas cualidades que él tenía, sin darse cuenta siquiera, y que a ella le encantaban.

Porque era tan divertido como apasionado y tan fuerte como tierno. Porque su sonrisa iluminaba cualquier habitación y sus orejas se ponían rojas cuando intentaba decir algo sentimental e importante. Porque era todo lo que ella no era y gracias a eso, Hermione podía darse el lujo de reventar su burbuja llena de informes y responsabilidades. Porque ella le quería, le quería mucho. No importaban las veces que tuvieran que pelear o lo complicado que fuese estar con él.

Ella lo quería.

—Hans, me parece que han sido suficientes oficinas las que hemos visitado hoy. Debo irme.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos ronmiones que pensaban que ya no continuaría nunca jamás con esta historia.**

**La verdad es que la escuela me trae como loca, no duermo, no como (bueno si como y de más), no tengo vida social y definitivamente no tengo tiempo para escribir NADA. Este capitulo de hecho, iba a subirlo con el mismo formato que los demás... Es decir, el punto de vista de Hermione y luego el de Ron, pero si esperaba a terminar el de Ron, Dios, iba a terminar subiendo el capítulo dentro de mil años y pues no.**

**Así que espero que les guste la reflexión que hice aquí sobre Hermione y el amor de su vida :3 Recuerden que como esto es un mini-fic las cosas pasan rapido y eso, espero haberlo hecho bien. **

**En fin, ¡reviews plis!**


	5. Dedicación

_5\. Dedicación_

Ron había empezado el día de la peor manera posible. Sin embargo, ahora todo iba bien. Muy bien. Increíblemente bien. Rebecca Finn se había encargado de eso.

Después de que el entrenador Gordon le impartiera un regaño por andarse paseando en el techo del estadio, la muchacha había continuado con su entrenamiento (ni siquiera le habían importado los gritos exasperados de su instructor) y Ron había vuelto a sentarse en las gradas junto con Harry.

Había quidditch, una brisa agradable que le alborotaba el flequillo, empanadas de Cornualles gratis y una bonita muchacha que le lanzaba sonrisas indiscretas cada vez que pasaba volando cerca de él. Ron se sentía bien. Se sentía tranquilo y animado. Era como si, de pronto, se hubiera librado de cualquier pensamiento estresante que pudiera atormentarlo. Nada de fastidio o ansiedad. Cómo si no existiera problema alguno en su vida.

—¿Ron? —lo llamó Harry dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba diciéndote que deberíamos dar un paseo por los alrededores, solo para verificar el terreno.

—Sí, desde luego —dijo Ron levantándose. Rebecca se lanzó en picada sobre el campo y luego lo saludó con la mano—. Vamos.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Harry observando con las cejas arqueadas cómo su amigo correspondía al saludo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí!

Avanzaron un tramo y Harry todavía estaba mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas cuando Rebecca voló hasta ellos y aterrizó su escoba.

—¿Van a alguna parte, mis queridos guardaespaldas?

—Verificaremos el terreno.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó ella dirigiéndose a ambos, pero mirando únicamente a Ron.

—Es mejor que no, no queremos interrumpir su entrenamiento —dijo Harry procurando ser cortés.

—¡Oh, no es nada! —exclamó ella haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Gordon se tardará un buen rato en explicarle a Travis cómo lanzar la quaffle —luego apuntó hacia el centro del campo, dónde el entrenador llamaba a gritos a un muchacho rubio y menudo.

—Hum… Señorita Finn, no creo que sea una buena…

—Ya te dije que me llamaras Rebecca, por favor —lo interrumpió ella y un segundo después ya estaba parada al lado de Ron—. Lo acompañaré a él, si no te molesta.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, la muchacha lo tomó del brazo y lo guio por debajo de las gradas.

Ron estaba impresionado.

No únicamente por su sencillez y ligera desfachatez. Estaba impresionado porque luego de un regaño, Rebecca todavía se atrevía a dejar el entrenamiento de nuevo y pasearse con él como si nada. Estaba desobedeciendo órdenes estrictas y ni siquiera parecía importarle. Era como si su trabajo no fuese una razón suficiente para angustiarse. Cómo si no existiera nada más importante en el mundo que pasear a su lado. Cómo si conversar sobre las cosas que tenían en común fuese más importante que sus responsabilidades… Cómo si… Cómo si…

—… si ese idiota de Gordon vuelve a gritarme, te lo juro, voy a lanzarle un maleficio directo a su cara de acromántula.

—No hagas eso o voy a tener que arrestarte. Luego de burlarme de él, por supuesto.

Cómo si él y Rebecca estuvieran hechos de lo mismo.

Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos, pero la verdad es que Ron no lo sabía con exactitud. Se la estaba pasando tan bien con aquella muchacha aferrada a su brazo que no estaba muy interesado en la hora.

Recorrían los alrededores del campo con lentitud, siempre ocultos debajo de las gradas. Se escondían y eso era emocionante, pero también estaban tranquilos. Y Ron no entendía cómo es que eso era posible.

Rebecca no corría y tampoco se apuraba porque los minutos transcurrían y ella no estaba haciendo algo provechoso y útil con su vida. Caminaba a su lado sin prisas, hablándole de temas simples y nada complejos. Ron sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, comentarle lo que fuera, y que ella jamás iba a molestarse, porque siempre estaba cómoda con todo. En ese momento, por ejemplo, estaban hablando sobre golosinas, ¡golosinas! y ella parecía encantada.

—Había una puerta por aquí que daba a la dulcería del estadio. Sabía cómo llegar, te lo juro. Se me ha olvidado… ¡Oh, David! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó de repente, al toparse con un muchacho sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro entre las manos.

—Estoy harto de los gritos de Gordon. Quería leer un rato —se quejó él levantando la vista—. Necesitaba un momento a solas. Estuve esperando por semanas _"La historia detrás de la leyenda en la magia"_ y quería comenzarlo de una vez.

Y de pronto…

_Leer. Esperando. La historia detrás de la leyenda en la magia._

—¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?—exclamó Ron, ansioso—. ¡Esta mañana ya casi estaban agotados y…!

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Rebecca soltando una risita—. No sabía que te gustara la historia, Ron.

—No, yo… —desvió la vista, aturdido—. No me gusta, supongo.

—¡Otra cosa que tenemos en común! —exclamó ella aferrándose más a su brazo—. No tienes idea de cuántos comentarios escuché acerca de ese libro. Todos se morían por tenerlo. No entiendo por qué el alboroto, si no es…

—_¿Por qué no está anunciado todavía? Flourish y Blotts debería de publicar un anuncio en el Profeta por lo menos un mes antes de que la mercancía llegue a sus estanterías._

—_Hermione, ¿quieres dejar eso y relajarte un rato?_

—_No, no quiero. _

—_Pero llevas casi tres horas pegada a ese periódico. Si no has encontrado nada, es porque todavía no llega ese dichoso libro._

—_Llevo solo diez minutos aquí y no es un dichoso libro, Ronald. Es la nueva recopilación de hechos históricos de Mason. Sus estudios han apoyado las investigaciones de muchos magos y…_

—_Bueno, ya llegará. Ahora relájate. _

—_¡No entiendes! La mayoría de los trabajos que les he presentado a los superiores del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas han estado basados en ese autor. ¡Tiene un estilo increíble! Y además, domina a la perfección cualquier tema del siglo XIX. Incluso… ¿Dejarías que…? ¿Podría…? No, olvídalo._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Nada, es una tontería. No importa._

—_Ya lo mencionaste, ahora debes decirme._

—_¿Tú…? Bueno, no lo sé... Es respecto a la propuesta para los elfos en la que estoy trabajando, ¿recuerdas? ¿Dejarías…? ¿Dejarías que te leyera lo que he escrito? Solo el inicio, si tú quieres. Es… Hum… He trabajado bastante en ello y para mí sería muy importante que tú lo leyeras antes que nadie._

—¿Ron? —Rebecca Finn chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara y él sacudió la cabeza—. Estaba diciéndote que estoy cansada de caminar. Podríamos sentarnos aquí un rato, ¿no?

—Oh, sí. Claro —dijo él y ambos tomaron asiento frente al muchacho que no había dejado de leer.

Rebecca le sonrió y clavó sus ojos azules en él. Luego, siguió hablando. Y no soltó su brazo en ningún momento.

Comentó que le gustaba mucho el ajedrez. Entonces, Ron recordó que ya había mencionado eso, al menos tres veces en todo el día. Después repitió más comentarios. Algo sobre golosinas, carreras de escoba y quaffles resbalosas. Algo sobre el último partido de los Cannons y una broma divertida. Algo que _no_ era sobre _"La historia detrás de la leyenda en la magia"_, ni sobre semanas esperando un libro y definitivamente, no sobre una lectura larga y pesada.

Y Ron se encontró a sí mismo un poco cansado. Cansado de ese tonito excesivamente alegre, de esa voz que sonaba unas dos octavas más arriba del promedio y de esa risita tan constante que ya ni siquiera se escuchaba natural…

—_¡Ven aquí! ¡Ron, por favor! No tienes que… ¡Oh, Merlín!_

—_Deja ya de reírte._

—_Ya, ya, lo siento, es que… ¿Cómo es que te ocurrió esto? ¡Ven! Déjame quitarte todo eso del cabello, ¿sí? _

—_¡Ese estúpido trol! Le dije a Harry que debíamos ir por otro lado, pero ya lo conoces, ¡nos llenó de baba y…! ¡Deja de reírte!_

—_¡Lo siento! ¡Oh, vamos, Ron! ¡No te molestes, por favor! ¡Déjame quitarte eso! Ven aquí, ¿ves? No es tan malo. _

—_¿No es tan malo? ¡Estás riéndote de mí!_

—_¡Oh, Ron…! Ya, lo siento, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo… Solo tú me haces reír de esta manera, ¡Merlín! Me duele el estómago._

—_Tengo el cabello lleno de baba de trol, Hermione._

—_Tú luces guapo incluso con baba de trol en el cabello… ¡Ya! ¡Juro que no me voy a reír!_

—¿Me estás oyendo, Ron?

—Sí —mintió él sin voltear a verla.

Y Rebecca esbozó una enorme sonrisa, se apartó el largo cabello de la cara y continuó hablando de algo que a Ron no le interesaba mucho en ese momento.

Y él se dio cuenta de que a ella no le importaba si su atención estaba en otra parte. No le interesaba si la estaba escuchando realmente o si solo fingía por educación. No le interesaba porque a Rebecca le interesaban muy pocas cosas. Porque ella era simple, básica y prefería ignorar el conflicto antes que poner en peligro su tranquilidad. Eso a Ron le había gustado, ¿cierto? Le había parecido maravilloso poder vivir de esa manera, sin preocupaciones, evitando cualquier discusión o molestia. Nada de reclamos, ni de comentarios sobre su falta de atención. Todo sencillo, sin complicaciones…

—_No estás escuchándome._

—_Sí, dijiste algo sobre los aparatos de tu papá para limpiar los dientes. El ganso de…_

—_Ganzúas. Y eso lo dije hace cerca de cinco minutos. No estás poniendo atención._

—_Eso no puedes saberlo._

—_Sí, sí puedo. Porque siempre que finges escucharme miras al vacío y asientes cada cinco segundos, pero en realidad estás pensando en cómo conseguir entradas para el próximo partido de los Cannons._

—_¡No es verdad!_

—_Cada cinco segundos exactos. Estás programado. Es como cuando te comes dos ranas de chocolate a la vez y te llenas la esquina del labio derecho. Siempre. Solo el derecho. Son manías que tienes y que no puedes romper aunque te lo propongas. _

—_Observas demasiado._

—_¿Enserio? Si no lo hiciera, tal vez no sabría que últimamente te comes dos ranas de chocolate diarias porque estás buscando el cromo con tu nombre… Que por cierto, encontré está mañana. Toma. Es una buena fotografía._

—¡Ya lo recordé! —exclamó Rebecca de pronto.

Ron se sobresaltó, con la imagen de Hermione sonriéndole con dulzura aun presente en su cabeza. Él y el muchacho que se llamaba David voltearon a ver a Rebecca, que se había levantado del suelo.

—La entrada para la tienda de dulces, ¡es por allá!

—Oh, bueno, sí… _—_dijo Ron observando el punto que ella señalaba—. ¿Quieres adelantarte?

—Pero, dijiste que querías verla —dijo Rebecca confundida.

—Sí, pero ya no… No tengo muchas ganas de dulces justo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno, ¿me acompañas, David? —preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros y volteando a ver al muchacho que leía. Éste se levantó rápidamente y ambos se alejaron del lugar, dejando a Ron solo debajo de las gradas.

Y no hubo cuestionamientos. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se fue, aunque él le había dicho antes que si quería dulces. A Rebecca le daba igual si él cambiaba de opinión y sus razones para hacerlo le parecían simples. Porque para ella todo era así. No importaba si él no tenía motivos suficientes o si sus argumentos no eran válidos. Rebecca iba a mantener la paz entre ellos a cualquier costo, incluso si eso significaba dejarlo hacer lo que él quisiera.

Porque ella no lo presionaba, lo dejaba actuar. Y Ron estaba seguro de que seguiría encogiéndose de hombros, así fuera una decisión intrascendente como la de las golosinas o un hecho que podría revivir al mismísimo Voldemort. Ella lo dejaría, porque si no, las cosas podrían enredarse y era más fácil rendirse que luchar hasta el cansancio.

—_¡Ya sé lo que dije! ¿Bien? Pero ya no quiero, no quiero hacerlo._

—_¿No quieres? ¿Esa es tu excusa? Has estado ahí durante semanas, no has parado de hablar de ello y ahora resulta que no es lo que querías, que…_

—_No es lo que yo esperaba._

—_¡Por supuesto que no, Ron! La Academia de Aurores es difícil. Increíblemente difícil. Es por eso que no cualquiera logra terminarla. Solo los mejores pueden…_

—_Bueno, yo ya no quiero._

—_¡Tú no eres cualquier persona! No quieres porque no sabías lo complejo que esto sería, pero jamás te había visto tan entusiasmado en toda tu vida. Si no esto no es lo que quieres, ¿qué es, entonces?_

—_¡No lo sé! Pero, esto no es._

—_Dime una razón, una buena razón, para abandonar esa meta y te dejaré en paz, ¿bien? ¡Una, Ronald! Pero, que no sea porque simplemente se te dio la gana no…_

—_¡No voy a poder continuar! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Maldición! Es… Es…_

—_Es duro, lo sé. Pero, si las cosas fuesen sencillas todo el tiempo, cualquiera podría hacerlas. Si realmente es lo que tú quieres, Ron… ¡Escúchame, por favor! Si realmente es lo que quieres, vas a terminar por lograrlo, yo lo sé. Así eres tú. No voy a dejar que renuncies a algo que siempre has querido solo porque la situación se puso difícil_

Algo le dolía en el pecho.

Durante varias horas había podido relajarse. Se había olvidado por un momento de aquellos estragos que Hermione causaba en él. Los había escondido, estaban guardados en un lugar que dejaba de palpitar con fuerza ante el sencillo encanto de Rebecca Finn, sin embargo… Ahí estaban, claro. Podía guardarlos, pero no podía deshacerse de ellos. Se aferraban a él y revolvían su interior con violencia, dejándolo hecho un lío.

Y ahí estaba ella. Con su exasperante ansiedad ante un libro de más de 300 páginas; con su sonrisa discreta de todos los días y las carcajadas encantadoras que le dedicaba en momentos especiales; con su manía de presionarlo hasta el límite…

Ron estaba enfadado. Estaba enfadado con ella, con la situación y con él mismo por ser tan idiota. Estaba cansado de intentarlo, de tratar de creer que lo mucho que la quería era suficiente para resistir su compleja personalidad. Sabía que comparar a Hermione con Rebecca había sido terrible. Terrible, en verdad. Pero, era algo que no había podido evitar al imaginar cómo sería su vida si se hubiera fijado en alguien como aquella bonita jugadora de quidditch, más cómoda, más relajada, más despreocupada, más… _Más como él._

Un ruido lo sobresaltó y Ron miró hacia ambos lados, temiendo que Rebecca hubiese regresado con golosinas para compartir. Y torció la boca, sin saber realmente qué le estaba pasando. Porque primero estaba muy alegre, paseándose con ella aferrada a su brazo y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en el piso, pensando que si seguía apretándolo de aquella manera, iba a quedar entumido.

El entrenamiento estaba a punto de acabar, y con él, su misión de ese día.

Ron escuchaba las fuertes exclamaciones del entrenador Gordon, ordenándole a su equipo que bajara de sus escobas para hacer un último comentario sobre su desempeño. Y solo hasta que se dio cuenta de ese detalle, descubrió que no había hecho nada en todo el día. Nada. Se había entretenido, había comido bien, había visto quidditch, sí… Pero no había hecho nada. Y a Ron le faltaba algo. Un pequeño lastre que pudiera mantenerlo en el piso, concentrado en su misión, que lo sujetara con fuerza cuando estaba a punto de caerse y que derribara un momento a esa parte de él que insistía en olvidarse de todo lo importante.

—_¡Ron! Vamos, Ron. Solo un cuestionario más, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_No, ya basta. Es todo por hoy. Ya no puedo. Muero de sueño._

—_No son muchas páginas, Ron. Será rápido, lo prometo._

—_¡Eso dijiste del anterior! Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Hermione. Se acabó. No pasará nada por un estúpido examen…_

—…_que vale la mitad de tu calificación final, ¿lo olvidas? Así que levántate de ese sofá, regresa a la mesa y termina el cuestionario. Solo será está noche y ya. Luego, dormirás bien y despertarás listo para tu examen. Mientras realizas el cuestionario, yo leeré la teoría del Ocultamiento para explicártela y que sea más sencillo, ¿bien?_

—_Vete a tu casa. Es tarde y… ¡Merlín! ¡Tienes que trabajar!_

—_No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que contestes el último cuestionario, ¿entendiste? _

—_Solo quiero dormir._

—_Y yo solo quiero que pases ese condenado examen. ¡Anda, Ron! Si no te levantas, no voy a darte los turrones de chocolate que te compré… Y tampoco voy a decirte las cosas en las que podríamos entretenernos cuando hayas terminado de estudiar, ahora que Harry no está._

Rebecca Finn se escapaba de sus responsabilidades para pasear juntos, no le importaba perder el tiempo y definitivamente no discutía con él por algún simple desacuerdo. A Rebecca Finn se le daba bien el quidditch y disfrutaba de tardes tranquilas jugando ajedrez. Ella no lo reprendía por no prestar atención y tampoco lo presionaba.

Sin embargo, todo lo que Ron podía sentir en ese momento, era la increíble necesidad de aferrarse a la cintura de Hermione y decirle que él mismo escribiría _"La historia detrás de la leyenda en la magia" _si eso la hacía feliz.

Pero, no tenía por qué estar pensando en ella, ni en sus manos rodeando su menudo cuerpo… ¡Estaba tan molesto! Se había ido de Grimmauld Place sin voltear a verlo y seguramente en ese momento estaría tan ocupada con su trabajo que ni siquiera se acordaría de él. Además, si llegaban a reconciliarse, tarde o temprano terminarían peleando por otra estupidez, ¿qué caso tenía?

Así eran ellos. Y Ron sabía que él no podría evitar volver a portarse como un idiota y que Hermione volvería a ser insoportable una y otra vez. No estaban hechos para estar juntos. No sin discutir, al menos. Y si llevaban casi la mitad de su vida intentando dejar de pelar y no lo habían logrado, era porque tal vez no podrían hacerlo nunca.

Ellos jamás podrían tener una relación normal, fácil y sin nada complicado…

—¡Nooo! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Ron dio un respingo y sacó su varita. Rápido comenzó a correr hasta el punto dónde había escuchado el agudo grito. Harry apareció del otro lado, también con la varita en mano.

—¿Dónde está Rebecca Finn?

—Yo…

Pero otro grito interrumpió la respuesta de Ron. Ambos muchachos siguieron el sonido y llegaron hasta una pequeña puerta, entreabierta. Dentro había una bodega, llena de cajas con empaques de golosinas. Rebecca estaba tirada en el piso, con el cabello revuelto y las rodillas sucias.

—¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡Intentó atacarme! —gritó, apuntando hacia el otro extremo de la bodega.

—_¡Expulso!_

Harry y Ron esquivaron el rayo de luz a tiempo. Se tiraron al piso e intentaron llegar hasta Rebecca, que trastabillaba para esconderse detrás de algunas cajas. Por un segundo, Ron alcanzó a ver a su oponente y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa al reconocer al tranquilo muchacho que habían encontrado leyendo _"La historia detrás de la leyenda en la magia"._

—_¡Desmaius!_

—_¡Inmobilus!_

—_¡Desmaius!_

El muchacho corría detrás de las cajas, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras Harry y Ron trataban de acercarse a la muchacha, proyectando sus propios ataques y creando escudos de defensa.

—_¡Incarcerous! _—gritó Ron y al instante, el muchacho quedó envuelto por una gruesa soga y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—¡No, no! ¡Todo es tu culpa, Finn! ¡Todo es tu culpa! —gritaba él, retorciéndose en el piso. Harry se acercó y Ron fue a ayudar a que Rebecca se levantara.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —exclamó ella con la cara contorsionada por el susto—. ¿Eres tú quien ha estado mandándome esos pergaminos, verdad? ¡Eres un maldito…!

—¡Escuché a Gordon hace semanas! ¡Van a ponerte de titular en todos los juegos, van a quitarme a mí! ¡A mí! —gritó el muchacho, intentando soltarse de las sogas. Harry lo levantó y lo sujetó con fuerza—. ¡Ni siquiera asistes a los entrenamientos y quieren que seas titular…! ¡Aghhh! ¡Este equipo es mi vida! ¡Es toda mi vida, Finn! ¡Quería que te fueras! ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Tienes que…!

—Cállate —dijo Harry utilizando su voz más autoritaria—. En nombre del Cuartel de Aurores, quedas arrestado.

Unos minutos más tarde, el entrenador Gordon estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón cuando los aurores profesionales llegaron al estadio para analizar la situación y llevarse a uno de sus jugadores. Todos los miembros del equipo fueron interrogados y Rebecca Finn fue citada a varias sesiones en el Ministerio para presentar una denuncia formal contra David, que no dejaba de retorcerse entre las sogas que lo ataban.

—Que fastidio —comentó ella cuando Ron se acercó. Estaba observando el citatorio con el sello oficial y rodaba los ojos cada vez que escuchaba los gritos de su atacante.

—¿Estás bien?

—Fue estúpido, dejé la varita en mi bolsa. No puedo creer que se haya vuelto un demente solo porque decidieron ponerme a mí de titular. Menudo idiota.

—¡Finn! —gritó el entrenador Gordon una vez que los aurores dejaron de rodearlo para completar su informe. Rebecca volvió a rodar los ojos y caminó hasta el centro del campo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué demonios hacías en las bodegas posteriores, Finn? ¿Qué demonios…?

—Relájate, Gordon. No pasó nada.

—Quiero saber qué hacías allá cuando, se suponía, estabas en entrenamiento, estrictamente vigilada…

—Quería dulces —dijo ella y lo dijo con tanta simpleza que algunos miembros del equipo soltaron risitas indiscretas.

—¡Estoy harto! —exclamó Gordon y a Ron le fastidió que Rebecca volviera a rodar los ojos ante la furia de su superior—. ¡Estoy harto! ¿Me oyes? ¡Harto de ti, de tu indisciplina, de...!

—¿El regaño va a tardar demasiado? Ha sido un día largo y estoy exhausta.

—¡Basta! Estás suspendida, Finn.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos y el equipo entero ahogó una exclamación. Rebecca abrió la boca, indignada.

—¿Qué?

—Me oíste. Suspendida por el resto de la temporada. Y cuando regreses, no esperes el puesto de titular —Gordon la miró con dureza y luego se dio la vuelta—. Es todo, Finn.

Salió del campo sin mirar atrás y Ron supo que en realidad estaba muy molesto, porque cuando pasó al lado de Harry ni siquiera inclinó la cabeza o comentó alguno de sus habituales halagos. El resto del equipo lo siguió, mirando con compasión a su compañera y luego todos se perdieron camino a los vestuarios. Ron, incomodo, se acercó a la muchacha y carraspeó.

—Lo lamento mucho, Rebecca —dijo con sinceridad—. Puedo hablar… Yo puedo hablar con él, fue mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola allá y…

—¡Oh, Ron, por el amor de Merlín! —exclamó ella y soltó una ligera carcajada—. No pasa nada, descuida.

—¿Cómo? —Ron parpadeó confundido—. Pero, es… Te acaban de…

—Una suspensión, ¡gran cosa! —exclamó ella haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Van a seguir pagándome, de todos modos. Y si no puedo ser titular, ¿a quién le importa? Oye, ¿quieres comer algo? Conozco un lugar en el Callejón Diagon que es…

—Rebecca —la llamó Ron, sin comprender su actitud—. Una suspensión el resto de la temporada hará que la junta deportiva te sancione. No podrás jugar en un buen tiempo y… Creí que el quidditch para ti era… Era importante, yo creí que…

—¡Relájate, Ron! Es importante, sí, pero no puedo hacer nada —dijo ella chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Por qué debería angustiarme? No es que no sea _dedicada_, ni nada así, pero no es la gran cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Estar con Hermione era complicado. Sumamente complicado. Molesto, difícil y exasperante. Ron no conocía a una persona que pudiera desesperarlo tanto como ella y definitivamente no conocía a dos personas que tuvieran una relación tan compleja y difícil como la de ellos.

Pero, tal vez… A Ron le gustaba que fuera así.

Hermione podía ser un desafío diario, densa, compleja y demandante. Hermione podía presionarlo de una manera constante, severa y discutir con él por cosas que Ron no comprendía del todo. Hermione podía ser totalmente distinta y bufar de exasperación ante cosas que para él eran importantes.

_Pero, Hermione era dedicada._

La persona más dedicada que él conocía. Y esa era solo una de las muchas cualidades que ella tenía, aunque no se diera cuenta a veces, y que a él le encantaban.

Porque era tan valiente como increíblemente inteligente y tan entregada como noble. Porque sus ojos brillaban de emoción cada vez que hablaba de un tema que le apasionaba y se mordía los labios, nerviosa, cada vez que intentaba explicarle algo que no pensaba, sino que sentía. Porque era todo lo que él no era y gracias a eso, Ron podía crecer, mejorar y ansiar más, mucho más. Porque él le quería, más que a nada en el mundo. No importaban las veces que tuvieran que pelear o lo complicado que fuese estar con ella.

Él la quería.

—¿Rebecca? No puedo ir a comer contigo. Tengo algo que hacer.

* * *

**Hola dear Ronmiones :D ¿cómo están? La verdad es que estas últimas semanas han estado llenas de crisis existenciales para mí, pero al menos me complace informarles que he terminado (al fin!) mi educación y ya soy libre. Estaba muy emocionada porque podría escribir bastante mientras era parte del porcentaje de desempleados de mi país, pero resulta que soy una niña prodigio (bla) y encontré trabajo... **

**No sé porque les cuento esto, tal vez para que entiendan porque tarde en actualizar T.T **

**En fin, el capítulo, sí. Amo a Ron y creo que lo saben. Creo que todas estaban bastante intrigadas por como iba Ron a "necesitar" a Hermione y la verdad me sorprendió, porque cuando se habla de esta relación, la mayoría habla de como Ron la necesita y no al revés. Sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado la reflexión de nuestro guapo estudiante de auror. Hace poco leí un artículo sobre cómo los hombres deberían de enamorarse de "la chica complicada" (son mi gusto culposo los artículos así) y creí que estaba leyendolo desde el punto de vista de Ron, lo juro. Creo que así es como debe de sentirse al tener que lidiar con alguien como Hermione. **

**En fin, el proximo capítulo (que trataré de subir pronto) será el último de esta historia :) Pero, no se preocupen, no volveré a dejar a Ron y a Hermione tan abandonados como lo había hecho. Tengo ideas que espero tomen forma y etc.**

**Ya no los entretengo, ¡reviews plis!**


	6. Complicado

_6\. Complicado._

_Y entonces, entendí que prefería pelear mil veces contigo... Que besar a otro._

Cuando Ron entró al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el cielo de Londres ya había oscurecido. La casa también estaba en penumbras, excepto por un par de lámparas en el salón que probablemente Kreacher había encendido antes de salir a comprar víveres al Callejón Diagon.

—Fue estúpido… Lo que te dije, ya sabes… No, estúpido no… —murmuraba Ron mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. Llevaba entre las manos una bolsa de plástico y no se había dado cuenta de que tenía un pequeño corte en la frente—. Quiero decir que fui un idiota, ¿bien? No quería que nos tomáramos… Oh, bueno, eso del tiempo… No, así no…

Tomó un pedazo de tarta que había dejado en la mesa esa misma mañana y luego se dirigió al salón, aun murmurando cosas que parecían no tener sentido.

—No debí gritarte de esa manera… Sí, sí, eso está mejor… Debí haberte escuchado, porque seguro que querías decir algo importante antes de que yo… No, ya estamos mal otra vez… Hermione, debí de haberte escuchado, pero es que a veces eres demasiado…

—¿Demasiado qué?

—¡Hermione!

Se sobresaltó de tal manera que el trozo de tarta terminó en el suelo y él, pegado a la repisa de la chimenea. Hermione, sentada en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana, se removió incomoda.

—Lo siento, no quería… Creí que venías hablando con Harry.

—No… Er… No, él tuvo que quedarse a hacer papeleo y esas cosas —dijo Ron recuperando el aliento. Las orejas se le pusieron rojas de inmediato.

—Oh, bueno —dijo Hermione y se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

Se formó un tenso silencio que duró aproximadamente siete segundos. Ninguno se atrevió a enfrentar los ojos del otro. Querían decir mucho, pero no querían decir nada. Y es que en realidad, los arranques de inspiración e imprudente romanticismo que los habían impulsado a dejar el Ministerio y el campo de quidditch, no eran suficientes para combatir ese ridículo miedo que sentían siempre que se encontraban,

_Aún después de tanto._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron y ella levantó la vista, extrañada—. ¡No! ¡Hablo de qué...! No me refería a…—señaló el viejo reloj que colgaba de la pared—. Es que aún no es tu hora de salida en el Ministerio.

—Salí un poco antes. No tenía mucho qué hacer, en realidad. Hoy aprobaron mi propuesta sobre el salario de los elfos domésticos y durante todo el día estuve dejando la información necesaria en distintos departamentos para…

—¿Qué? —Ron sonrió y pronto se olvidó de aquel momento de tensión. Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes algo relacionado con letras y datos históricos lo había hecho sentir tan feliz—. ¿Aprobaron tu propuesta?

—Si —Hermione asintió y trató de disimular una sonrisa—. No enteramente, por supuesto, es decir… Los directivos de mi departamento, solamente. Aún quedan muchas cosas pendientes, claro y no…

—Sabía que lo harías.

Se miraron y fue como si nada terrible hubiese pasado. Luego, por supuesto, Hermione tuvo que recordar que no era así. De ninguna manera.

—Gracias —desvió la vista—. Pero, no es por eso por lo que he venido, Ron.

Y al escuchar su nombre y ese tono de voz, se sintió nervioso. Ron se sintió mareado y nervioso. Había estado a punto de correr a abrazarla y sus músculos reclamaron a gritos el esperado contacto cuando él se contuvo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, aferró más la bolsa de plástico que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, la razón por la que vine es… ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ron, tu frente!

Al principio, se espantó. Pero luego, tocó el punto que Hermione, asustada, estaba señalando. Unas pequeñas y espesas gotitas de sangre le ensuciaron el dedo. Torció una sonrisa.

—No es nada —aseguró. Ni siquiera le dolía—. Es que hoy combatimos a un tipo loco. Dio una buena pelea, pero al final pudimos…

Se calló, porque Hermione se movió con una rapidez que parecía sobrehumana, sacó de su bolso un pequeño pañuelo blanco y luego se acercó a él. Cinco centímetros de distancia separándolos. Ron la observó pararse de puntitas para alcanzar a presionar sus dedos contra la pequeña herida. Firmes, pero suaves.

Tragó con fuerza.

—No parece que sea profunda —dijo ella y su respiración chocó contra la barbilla de Ron.

Se atrevió a mirarla, sólo porque ella parecía muy concentrada en su frente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, igual a cuando miraba una traducción muy difícil de Runas Antiguas en Hogwarts; varios rizos se le habían desprendido de la trenza y le ondeaban por las mejillas, rebeldes.

Estaba preciosa. Era preciosa. Y estaba tan, tan cerca…

—Es sólo un corte, sin embargo deberías de ponerte una poción para que cicatrice cuanto antes —comentó y Ron se sobresaltó—. ¿Combatieron a alguien hoy, entonces?

—Es una larga historia —dijo y algo le dolió en el pecho cuando apartó la vista de sus labios—. No es nada. Enserio.

Hermione quitó el pañuelo de su frente, pero no se movió.

De pronto se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ambos. Las mejillas le ardieron y por un momento creyó sentir sus rodillas temblar. ¡Pensar en que sólo necesitaba estirarse un poquito más para apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho! Ahí, en el punto dónde (ella lo sabía) olía tan bien. El punto dónde se concentraba esa fragancia masculina que embriaga todos sus sentidos, dónde podía escuchar cada uno de los latidos de su corazón…

—Debo de tener algo en el bolso que pueda servirte —dijo rápidamente, porque parecía que él iba a voltearse y ella tuvo que contener las ganas de enredarle los brazos en el cuello. Caminó hasta el sofá de nuevo—. Recuerdo que metí varias pociones porque no me pareció que el botiquín de la oficina fuese adecuado en caso de un accidente. Un departamento que se encarga de vigilar a las criaturas mágicas que no está lo suficientemente preparado para…

—Hermione.

Se detuvo antes de poder sentarse. No estaba enfadado, pero había utilizado un tono grave y serio poco usual en él. Cómo cuando se esforzaba por hablarle de algo importante. Hermione se volvió, pero no lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué…? Dijiste que tenías una razón para estar aquí, ¿no es así?

—Eso dije, sí.

Otro tenso silencio. A Ron volvió a dolerle el pecho. Hermione sintió otro temblor en sus rodillas.

—No ha sido un día del todo sencillo —trató de explicarse ella y volvió a tomar asiento. Ron se quedó quieto, muy quieto—. Y la verdad es que no he podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedió esta mañana.

—Lo sé, yo… Me pasó lo mismo —dijo Ron en un susurro. Quería avanzar, disminuir la distancia otra vez, pero sus pies parecían hechos de plomo.

—Cuando dijiste que deberíamos… Que deberíamos de tomarnos un tiempo, yo…

—No.

—Creo que tenías razón.

—¡No! —exclamó Ron y al fin pudo moverse. Se plantó delante de ella, desesperado—. Ni siquiera sé por qué dije esa estupidez, ¿de acuerdo? Fue tan… Estaba molesto, no quería… Y tú aceptaste tan rápido que… ¡Merlín! No, no…

—Ron…

—No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿está bien? Fue idiota y no tenía ni idea de qué pasaría cuando…

—Ron —Hermione alcanzó su mano y únicamente aquello pudo callarlo. Se sentía bien. Se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Ella, por supuesto, sabía de antemano todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Desde que dejó a Hans en el Ministerio, se dedicó a repasar en su cabeza todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado durante el día. Pensó en todos los puntos a favor, en el análisis de su relación y en los beneficios que ésta traía a su vida. Practicó mentalmente el tono de voz que emplearía cuando pudiera hablar con él y también su lenguaje corporal. Incluso iba a escribirlo en algún lado, con apuntes extras en el margen, pero Ron llegó tan rápido a Grimmauld Place que ya no le dio tiempo.

Así que, Hermione sabía perfectamente todo lo que tenía que decirle.

—Oficialmente van a nombrar a Dylan Crew como el nuevo guardián de los Cannons.

Sin embargo, sólo eso salió de su boca.

Ron parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Dylan Crew va a ser el nuevo guardián de los Cannons —repitió. Se dio cuenta de que aún tenía a Ron de la mano y lo soltó, avergonzada—. Es oficial.

—¡Ah, vaya! —dijo Ron, porque no sabía que más decir y de verdad quería volver a sujetar su mano—. Eso está… Está muy bien.

—Hoy me pasaron muchas cosas, Ron —dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio—. Muchas. Pero, lo único que en verdad quería era salir del Ministerio para poder contarte eso.

Y el dolor que se había instalado en el pecho de Ron fue sustituido por un agradable calor. Él ya lo conocía. Demasiado bien. Era el mismo calor que había flotado hasta su corazón en forma de una bola de luz mucho tiempo atrás, el mismo que rompía todos sus miedos e inseguridades, el calor que sentía cada vez que escuchaba su nombre en un susurro tímido, bonito, anhelante.

Era _ese_ calor. Era ella.

—Estuve pensando…

—Tú siempre necesitas pensar —dijo él. Le había dicho lo mismo en la mañana, pero no era igual esta vez.

—El caso es que estabas en lo correcto cuando dijiste que necesitábamos tiempo. Y yo… Bueno, este día fue tiempo suficiente para mí. No necesito más.

La voz de Hermione se quebró. Bajó la mirada, rápidamente, porque no quería que Ron la viera llorar y los ojos ya estaban empezando a quemarle. Nunca podía hablar de _ese tipo de cosas_ sin terminar hecha un verdadero lío.

Entonces Ron tomó asiento en la mesita de centro que estaba frente a ella. No dijo nada, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima. Con cuidado, colocó la bolsa de plástico en su regazo.

—Es para ti —dijo cuándo Hermione le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Luego de unos segundos, ella abrió la bolsa y un ligero jadeo escapó de su boca.

—Pero, ¿cómo…? —sostenía entre sus manos un libro grueso, de pasta oscura con letras doradas que formaban el título de "_La historia detrás de la leyenda en la magia_". Acarició el lomo con lentitud—. Ron, ¿cómo es que…? Esta mañana casi estaban agotados, apenas y alcancé a…

—Lo sé —dijo él sin dejar de observarla ni por un momento. Le encantaba verla sorprendida. Le encantaba verla—. El tipo loco que combatimos hoy… Bueno, digamos que no va a necesitarlo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y Hermione apretó el libro contra su pecho porque no sólo las rodillas le temblaban, no. Había empezado a sentir ligeros espasmos por todo su cuerpo.

—También tuve un día extraño —dijo Ron y la voz le salió más intensa de lo que pretendía—. Rarísimo, te lo juro. Y estuve pensando en ti cada maldito segundo. Lo lamento. Lo lamento muchísimo, ¡fui tan idiota! ¡Enfadarme contigo por unos calderos de chocolate! Fue…

Hermione volvió a moverse con rapidez. Sin soltar el libro, sacó una pequeña caja de su bolso y se la acercó. Ron la tomó, extrañado.

—Yo también lo lamento.

Eran calderos de chocolate. Bien envueltos y calientes. Ron alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero ella volvió a bajar la mirada.

—No encontramos calderos de chocolate esta mañana.

—No, no, pero yo imaginé que en el restaurante los prepararían durante la tarde para tenerlos listos al día siguiente y por eso quise salir antes del Ministerio, para llegar a tiempo y…

—¿Te saliste antes del Ministerio para comprarme unos calderos de chocolate?

—Sí, pero eso no es…

Fue todo. Ron se movió unos centímetros y sus rodillas chocaron. Dejó la caja a un lado, apartó el libro de Hermione y le tomó las manos. Ambos se estremecieron. Ella se atrevió a alzar la vista. Él le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—Olvidémoslo, olvidémoslo todo —dijo Ron. Tenía la voz ronca—. Ya no importa.

—Ron…

—Te extrañé —confesó y Hermione le apretó las manos—. Es estúpido, lo sé. Sólo fueron unas horas, pero en verdad te extrañé. Me sentía muy mal y cada vez que Rebecca abría la boca, te juro que…

—¿Quién es Rebecca?

—¿Qué?

—Rebecca —repitió Hermione arqueando las cejas. Una punzada de irritación le molestó en el estómago—. Dijiste que cada vez que Rebecca abría la boca…

—¿Eso dije? —preguntó Ron. Sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de él, pero trató de aparentar calma—. Hum... Rebecca es una chica…

—No lo hubiera imaginado —dijo Hermione con acidez. No quería darle importancia, pero no le gustó nada la manera en la que el rostro de Ron se contorsionó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Es la chica que Harry y yo tuvimos que vigilar el día de hoy. El tipo loco que te dije había estado mandándole anónimos porque ella iba a quedarse como titular en el Puddlemere United, pero ya no importa —dijo Ron y una sensación desagradable le recorrió el brazo derecho, dónde Rebecca se había estado colgando de él—. La suspendieron porque todo el día estuvimos escapándonos del entrenamiento…

—¿Estuvimos?

_Mierda._

Hermione se soltó de su agarre y se levantó del sofá.

—No, no así cómo tú piensas…

—¿Estuviste paseándote con una jugadora de quidditch a la que tenías que cuidar? —preguntó ella cruzando los brazos. Los temblores de su cuerpo se habían esfumado. Ahora sólo podía sentir tensión, tensión en todos lados.

—¡No! —exclamó Ron levantándose también. Hermione frunció el ceño—. De acuerdo, sí, pero no tiene importancia. Me llevó a conocer el campo de quidditch y estuvimos hablando, comimos un poco y…

—Parece que no te la pasaste tan mal, entonces.

—¿Sabes algo? —preguntó Ron alzando las cejas. Había reconocido _ese tono_, por supuesto. Las dos últimas sílabas de cada palabra pronunciadas con énfasis. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. No tienes por qué ponerte celosa.

Hermione descruzó los brazos y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Pequeñas manchitas rojas comenzaron a aparecer por su cara y en sus ojos brilló una mirada peligrosa. Ron la observó, complacido.

—No seas ridículo —dijo al fin y al verlo tan satisfecho, más punzadas de irritación la golpearon. Las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta—. Yo no la pasé nada mal con Hans, después de todo.

—¿Hans?

_Mierda._

A Ron se le borró todo rastro de sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hans, sí —Hermione intentó aparentar naturalidad ante los ojos entornados de Ron—. Mi compañero de trabajo, ya sabes. Hoy me ayudó bastante con la propuesta del salario para los elfos.

—¿El tipo flacucho con dientes grandes? ¿Ese Hans?

—Él no tiene los dientes grandes.

—¡Oh! ¿No los tiene? —Ron endureció el tono de su voz y sus brazos se pusieron rígidos—. Debiste de pasar mucho tiempo con él como para saber…

Hermione soltó una risita aguda, nada divertida.

—Entonces, tú puedes escaparte con una jugadora de quidditch, pero yo no puedo pasar tiempo con un compañero de trabajo.

—¡Fuiste tú la que lo sacó a relucir!

—¡Tú la mencionaste a ella antes! ¡Y no tenía nada que ver en la conversación!

—¡Estaba tratando de explicarte que…!

—¡De verdad pasé un día difícil! ¡Vine aquí para arreglar las cosas, creyendo que tal vez sentías lo mismo, pero ahora veo que en realidad estuviste bastante divertido con esa jugadora de quidditch que…!

—¡Sí! ¡Me divertí! ¿De acuerdo? —exclamó Ron y Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado—. ¡Había quidditch, comida y esa chica hablaba de cosas simples, inútiles y…! ¡Lo disfruté cómo por cinco segundos y luego me di cuenta de que ella no eras tú!

Ahogó un jadeo y apretó más los puños. Las palabras se le amontonaban en la garganta, como si quisieran salir todas al mismo tiempo. Y Ron deseó ser menos bruto para hablar, menos torpe. Deseó poder explicarle todo con la claridad que ella se merecía.

—No pasó nada —dijo lentamente—. Y nada hubiera pasado. Nunca. Porque lo único que quería era verte a ti.

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a quemar. Tuvo que limpiar una lágrima imprudente que se escapó de ellos. Ella entendía. Comprendía porque Ron había expresado en voz alta todo lo que ella había sentido con Hans. Sin embargo, seguía existiendo un _problema_, uno que aún no podían resolver. Ahogó un sollozo.

—¿Y para qué querías verme? —preguntó—. ¡Dime para qué, Ron! ¡No podemos hablar tranquilos ni por diez minutos! ¡Peleamos! Lo hacemos todo el tiempo y yo ya no sé… ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!

—Sí, peleamos —Ron se acercó unos pasos y su garganta ardió en llamas cuando vio que ella se limpiaba más lágrimas del rostro. Odiaba verla así—. Peleamos mucho, pero… Eso no… Te juro que voy a tratar de ya no hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a dejar de ser tan idiota. Si eso es lo que quieres, Hermione, voy a cambiar, voy a…

—Ese es el problema, Ron —dijo ella en un susurro y las lágrimas fueron tantas que ya no pudo seguir reprimiéndolas—. Yo no quiero que cambies. En todo caso, yo debería de tratar de ser un poco menos…

—No cambiaría nada de ti.

—Y entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¡Al diablo!

Y Ron avanzó. Uno, dos, tres largos pasos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus labios chocaron en un anhelante beso que rayaba en la brusquedad. Ron le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos. Hermione por fin pudo enredarle los brazos en el cuello. Jadearon. Manos aquí, allá, perdiéndose entre los pliegues de sus túnicas.

Calma.

Suspiros entrecortados que disminuyeron. Latidos frenéticos que comenzaban a tranquilizarse. Un dulce roce de labios.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero.

Ellos dos peleaban. A cada rato. Todo el tiempo. Siempre. Y sí, sería mucho más sencillo estar con alguien que no fuese tan diferente. Hermione con Hans. Ron con Rebecca. Ambos con cualquier otra persona. Sería fácil, cómodo y mucho menos complicado.

Sin embargo, el amor, el de ellos, el verdadero, no funcionaba de esa manera.

—Vamos a seguir peleando —murmuró Hermione sin abrir los ojos. Ron aferró más las manos a su cintura.

—Sí.

—Es difícil. Complicado.

—Siempre ha sido así.

—Me gusta —Hermione alzó los parpados y esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Me gusta complicado.

—A mi igual.

Y ambos dieron un último suspiro antes de volver a besarse.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola, dear Ronmonies y feliz año nuevo. Quería subir este capítulo después de navidad, pero tuve algunos problemas porque ningún resultado final terminaba por gustarme, así que aquí esta el bueno, el elegido, el... Bla, bla.**

**Espero que no les haya parecido algo abrupto el final, pero como dije hasta el cansancio, esto es un mini fic, así que todo sucedió rápido y en un mismo día. Tengo que decir que este fic me hizo recuperar el amorshh intenso que sentía por estos dos cabezotas, mi pareja predilecta del mundo mágico, mi pareja favorita de todo el universo y... Eh, creo que ya me entendieron. Deseo de todo corazón que Ron y Hermione no me vuelvan a abandonar.**

**Tenía una idea de que Hans y Rebecca terminaran por conocerse y luego se enamoraran, pero no la concluí porque sentí que estaba desviandome del tema. Ambos personajes fueron hechos, no precisamente como la versión masculina/femenina de Ron y Hermione, sino más bien como lo contrario. Me explico mejor: Hans es lo contrario a Ron y Rebecca es lo contrario a Hermione. Quería resaltar todos los defectos y cualidades de nuestra pareja favorita comparándolos con otros... Espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**Esto del amor no se me da muy bien y seguramente esto es lo más cursi que he escrito en muuuucho tiempo. Si los llene en exceso de miel, lo lamento. **

**No me queda más que agradecer todos sus comentarios. Espero que esto les haya gustado, de todo corazón y que podamos volver a leernos en otras historias.**

**¡Reviews plis! O un regalo. Alguien como Ron enviado por correo, por ejemplo. No me quejaría. Enserio. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
